Calendrier de l'avent-ure 2016
by juliabakura
Summary: [Aventure/Recueil] : Un petit recueil de 25 histoires pour vous faire patienter avant noël.
1. Présentation

_**Calendrier de l'avent-ure 2016**_

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Et nous voici dans l'introduction de notre calendrier de l'avent-ure 2016. Si vous avez vu, il y a un premier projet dans le genre sur internet avec le Groupe Fan'S Ventures.

Le premier projet est en groupe avec 31 personnes qui ont regroupés leur talent pour offrir à vous cher lecteur et à l'équipe d'aventure ce petit présent.

Mais revenons ici, sur ce sujet.

Vous retrouverez un autre calendrier de l'avent-ure avec diverses histoires qui je l'espère pourra vous combler.

Voili, voilou.

On se retrouve pour le 1er décembre.

Bacciolino à tous.

Juliabakura.


	2. Jour 1

_**Promenade en traineau**_

Tout commence un matin d'hiver comme les autres, dans un village d'un coin paumé dans une forêt, tout était calme, la neige avait étendu son grand manteau blanc

La période idéale pour les enfants et les plus grands aimant la neige et le froid. Il fallait le dire, le monde sous cette épaisse couche de flocon blancs, soyeux et froid pouvait faire rêver petits et grands.

Les enfants faisaient des bonshommes de neige. Les adolescents s'amusaient à se lancer des boules de cette matière froide. Les adultes se promenaient avec des raquettes aux pieds dans la neige. Observant la nature et la magie de ses décors. L'eau qui se cristallise pour former des petits glaçons aux bouts des branches dénudées de feuilles. Les rivières étaient également gelées, offrant à ceux qui en avaient la possibilité de glisser avec des patins sur la surface dure de la rivière.

Tous souriaient, riaient des activités d'hiver.

Tous ?

Non. Dans une auberge, bien au chaud dans son lit, à l'abri du froid et de la neige, au fond de son lit, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon bougonnait. Il n'aimait pas l'hiver. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ces moments où étant jeune, il tombait facilement malade à l'arrivée du froid.

La tête enfouie sous les couvertures, B.O.B, sortait à peine son nez. Il entendait ses camarades décidant de partir se promener pour s'amuser. Entre deux quêtes, ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un peu de repos non ?

"Allez, viens avec nous B.O.B ! Tu verras, tout se passera bien." commenta Shinddha.

"Nan… J'veux rester ici."

"Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser. Tu vas pas rester seul dans cette chambre. On doit rester une semaine ici !" s'inquiète Grunlek.

"Nan…" souffla le pyromage avec une voix faible et fatiguée. "J'aime pas l'hiver. J'aime pas le froid. J'aime pas la neige ! Je vais hiberner ici jusqu'à la fin de la saison."

"D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu devras sortir." ragea le paladin en soulevant les couvertures.

Le demi-diable vola en même temps que la couverture, s'étant accrochée à elle comme à une sangsue. Par la force du paladin, ce dernier se sentit soulevé comme une plume. Une fois en l'air, il tomba dans le vide sur les épaules du paladin ce qui fit lâcher un petit sourire de coquin à Shinddha et Grunlek.

"Vous m'enlevez ce sourire de votre visage vous deux !" hurla le paladin en prenant dans ses bras le mage.

"Bon, on vous attend en bas les amoureux !"

Sur ce, Shinddha et Grunlek sortirent de la pièce pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Laissant le mage avec le paladin.

B.O.B descendit sans aucun mal de ses bras. Il se redirigea dans son lit, quand Théo l'attrapa par le bras.

"Tu crois faire quoi ?"

"Me recoucher pourquoi ?"

"Non, tu vas sortir dehors, ça fait maintenant 3 jours que tu restes sous la couette ou à lire des livres. Tu ne manges quasiment pas. Tu es déjà assez maigre."

"Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maman Théo ?"

Le paladin peu ravi de voir le mage être si dissident prit le taureau par les cornes ou plutôt le diable par la queue. Sans aucun ménagement pour les vêtements payés si chers, les dernières économies du mage, Théo l'attrapa par le col et le planta sur son épaule.

B.O.B étonné tenta de s'extirper de cet endroit, en se débattant, mains et pieds se cognant contre la lourde armure de plate du paladin. Les gémissements du diable n'y faisaient rien, le paladin était sourd à toute réclamation, aux pleurs et cris du mage qui sentit l'air de l'extérieur se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

"Non Théo ! Je vais être malade ! En plus, je n'ai pas de tenue plus chaude. Je ne pourrais pas utiliser de ma magie ou pire encore. Le demi démon va se réveiller."

"Je suis là, au cas où."

"Mais… Mais…"

"On ne discute pas ! Et je sais comment te faire sortir sans que tu râles."

"De quoi ?"

"On va aller se promener à traîneau. Lumière et brasier nous serviront de chevaux de traîneau, tu pourras rester au chaud, tu observeras les merveilles de la nature sans être dérangé par le froid, grâce à une des couvertures de Grunlek. Nous avons également pris des pommes dans la réserve à Shin. Alors, maintenant tu n'as plus aucune excuse et tu me suis !"

L'air toujours boudeur, B.O.B se laissa tomber sur l'épaule du paladin de la lumière. Ce dernier attrapa les dernières affaires. Voyant que le mage ne ferait aucun effort pour tenter de l'aider, il l'enroula dans la couverture, comme une saucisse. Sous le regard hébété des voyageurs dans l'auberge. Il était vrai qu'un tel spectacle ne se voyait pas tous les jours. D'un, parce que c'était davantage des femmes que l'on porte sur son épaule, ou un enfant même. Et de deux, bah… La manière d'agir de Théo était étrange pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

L'inquisiteur se moqua du regard des autres et se dirigea vers la sortie, vers l'air froid et glacial que B.O.B craignait tant. Et sans aucune précaution, sans prévention, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte pour sortir.

"THEO ! NE CASSE PAS LA PORTE VOYONS !" hurla le pyromage.

"Je ne l'ai pas cassée ! Regarde ! Elle est encore dans ses gonds. Elle n'est pas tombée ! Elle n'est pas cassée !"

B.O.B continua de bougonner dans sa barbe. Une fois à l'extérieur, le vent s'engouffra dans les couvertures de B.O.B. Le mage frissonna de tout son corps. Les poils se dressèrent sous le morceau de tissu, tout comme sur sa tête. Le demi-démon ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer ce temps aussi… FROID !

Les dents claquaient. Le nez devenait rouge au fur et à mesure que Théo avançait dans la neige pour l'emmener dans la grange. Là-bas, un traîneau, comme ceux que l'on voit dans les livres d'images pour enfants, les attendait. Lumière mâchait tranquillement de la paille, tout comme brasier que B.O.B n'avait pas désinvoquer. S'étant évanouis avant.

Sans aucune résistance de la part de B.O.B, Théo le posa délicatement dans le traîneau. Les sièges étaient fait en cuir finement travaillé, les bois sculptés en forme d'animaux divers et variés.

Théo prit les rênes et lança les montures vers l'extérieur, B.O.B resta bien au chaud dans sa couverture pour ne pas avoir à subir l'appel du froid. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le chant du paladin.

"Au petit trot s'en va le cheval avec

ses grelots

et le traîneau joyeusement dévale à travers les coteaux. "

Face à eux, les paysages enneigés étaient présents, les forêts s'étaient endormies, pour laisser place à la neige, aux ombres. Un mélange monochrome de couleurs, où des dégradés grisonnants et bleutés laissaient la place à ce grand traineau coloré. Peut-être la seule présence importante de couleur. Le mage observa le grand Théo qui continuait de sourire, les yeux rayonnants de malice et de joie face à ces paysages.

"Dans le vallon s'accroche l'hiver mais le ciel est bleu.

Ah! Qu'il fait bon faire un tour au grand air comme des amoureux. "

Cette dernière phrase fit légèrement sourire le demi-diable. Habituellement, c'était lui et Shinddha qui faisait des blagues dans ce genre. Par ailleurs, lors de leurs aventures dans le désert, où leurs âmes avaient décidés par un malheureux hasard à s'échanger leur corps. B.O.B avait goûté au plaisir de ne plus subir son double diabolique et la crainte de voir le monde être détruit à cause de ce dernier, car le paladin n'en avait pas l'habitude.

"Ho di up ho di up ohé, ohé du traîneau

Emmitouflez-vous bien dans vos manteaux

Ho di up ho di up ohé pour se tenir chaud

L'un contre l'autre on se blottit comme

deux moineaux dans un nid. "

Heureusement, le paladin avait trouvé la solution avec le mage. Après avoir discuté avec le diable en personne. Il en avait des frissons et étrangement, le mage sentit une certaine dépendance envers le paladin. Comme si quelque chose d'indescriptible, une drogue étrange et délicieuse quand il activait sa lumière. Il reprenait rapidement ses esprits, mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il avait de nouveau cette sensation, cette envie d'être proche de lui. Quand Théo se retourna à son encontre, B.O.B tourna les yeux pour regarder vers les couvertures, les joues aussi rouge que son manteau.

"C'est merveilleux de voir défilant comme un décor peint,

devant nos yeux les villages tout blancs et les petits sapins."

B.O.B releva légèrement la tête avant de voir que le traineau se rapprocher dangereusement d'un sapin. Il se débattit pour tenter de reprendre les rênes de son coéquipier en hurlant de bouger, d'être plus vigilant. Il eut comme réponse la chanson du paladin.

"Parfois tu cries car ça penche un peu, c'est l'instant d'effroi,

moi je souris, j'ai le cœur amoureux et le bout du nez froid. "

Si cela était vrai, pensait Balthazar en se remettant au fond de ses couettes, mais cela était impossible. Ils étaient tous deux hommes. Lui démon, l'autre paladin. Ils étaient comme l'eau et le feu, impossible de les associer. Ils étaient incapables de vivre ensemble. Pourtant, ils étaient tous les deux encore vivant. Ils partageaient les mêmes aventures. Le nez du paladin rougissait par le froid avec un sourire de gamin. Le soleil commençait à descendre doucement dans le paysage froid. L'obscurité envahissait le ciel bleu azur. Les étoiles commençaient doucement à apparaître pour éclairer le chemin.

" L'attelage a déjà pris le chemin du retour.

Nous allons être surpris par la tombée du jour,

car c'est l'heure où la nuit sans bruit s'épanouit comme une fleur

et s'allume le ciel qui change de couleurs. "

Balthazar savait qu'une fois rentré dans l'auberge, il ne pourrait pas profiter de nouveau d'une telle complicité avec le paladin. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure un peu plus longtemps. Un coup de vent s'immisça dans les petits recoins où la peau était encore visible. Un frisson parcourut le mage qui observa l'horizon

"Mais voici notre maison qui nous fait signe au loin,

sa lumière à l'horizon scintille comme un point.

Je me vois déjà près de toi le rire aux yeux,

le cœur content, près du grand feu de bois qui flambe et nous attend."

À l'évocation des flammes qui les attendent, B.O.B n'avait qu'une envie, se réchauffer auprès de la cheminée, avec une tasse d'une boisson chaude en main.

"Au petit trot s'en va le cheval avec ses grelots

et le traîneau joyeusement dévale à travers les coteaux."

Fin.


	3. Jour 2

Bataille de boule de neige :

Dans les plaines du Cratère, Yuki-Onna a dû passer pour couvrir de son kimono blanc les traces de son passage. Elle avait dû traverser doucement ces terres. La créature mystique au visage terrifiant pouvait hanter les gens, effrayé les petits enfants et permettre aux personnes âgées de raconter de nouvelles histoires pour les plus jeunes au coin du feu. Un petit moment de partage entre les deux générations.

Sauf que ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire. Du moins, c'est la conséquence de l'acte de cette demoiselle au regard glacial qui provoquera la suite de notre conte.

Dans un petit coin du cratère, d'autres personnes avaient des idées plus enfantines. C'était surtout le cas pour deux jeunes hommes. Un demi-élémentaire d'eau et un paladin de la lumière étaient en train de courir dans la neige. Le premier s'amusait avec cet élément qui le composait également dans son être, pour le paladin de la lumière, c'était de la surveillance. Le nain était en train de veiller sur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon qui était souffrant dans une auberge. Le mage demi-diable n'arrivait pas à supporter cette saison. Cependant ce n'est pas les diables qu'il nous intéresse.

C'était bien le demi-élémentaire et le paladin. Shin était en train de prendre un peu de neige, il la façonna de sorte qu'il forma des petites créatures de neige. Il fit également un petit igloo et puis des sculptures un peu plus intrigantes. Des êtres humains, des dragons, des demi-élémentaires.

Pendant que notre rôdeur aux traits fins travaillait, le paladin commençait à s'ennuyer. Observer en silence son cadet, cela le fatiguait plus que d'habitude, il n'aimait pas attendre ou du moins, pas sans raison. Il aurait préféré combattre des monstres de glace, des tigres à dents de sapins ou toutes autres créatures dans le même genre. Mais visiblement c'était tranquille, trop tranquille à croire que les monstres avaient finalement décidé de prendre des vacances.

"Bon, Shin on peut rentrer ? Il fait froid et j'ai rien d'autre à faire. J'ai faim et j'ai envie de me reposer. il n'y a rien à faire ici. On peut s'en aller."

Le demi-élementaire curieux tourna la tête de côté avant de lui répondre paisiblement :

"Bah, tu n'as qu'à faire de l'entraînement pour te réchauffer!"

" Sans quoi combattre, je ne pourrais rien faire."

"Bah fabriques-toi une cible et essaye de la couper."

"C'est con, je vais pas faire cela ! Et puis ça ne durera pas longtemps."

"Fabriques toi plusieurs cibles, comme ça tu te réchauffes et tu t'entraines."

"On rentre maintenant Shin. Je n'en peux plus et puis..." commença Théo avant de recevoir en pleine tête une boule de neige.

Shin était en train d'éclater de rire avec sur sa tête Icy, s'amusant également de cette histoire.

"D'accord. Tu veux jouer à ça. ALORS TU VAS GOÛTER À LA SAINTE BOULE DE NEIGE DE LA LUMIÈRE !" hurla le paladin en se munissant de nombreuses boules de neige pour les envoyer contre Shin, telle une mitraillette sur les dissidents.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, Théo se réchauffa en lançant toutes ses réserves de neige. Shin les évita avec grande aisance s'amusant de la réaction du paladin de la lumière.

Seulement, l'amusement fut de courte durée, car pendant la nuit, notre pauvre Théo était également tombé malade. Et la sortie dans la neige n'était donc plus possible tant que Théo et Bob étaient alités.

FIN.


	4. Jour 3

Le four à pain.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, un grand nom pour un petit garçon frêle et fragile. L'enfant vivait dans une boulangerie avec sa mère et son beau-père. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, le petit demi-diable se dirigeait vers les fours à pain. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il voulait faire une surprise à son père adoptif.

Il avait acquis depuis peu la maîtrise des flammes depuis quelque temps. Eduard de Silverberg lui avait enseigné la méditation et surtout la concentration sur les flammes.

L'enfant avait testé sur des légers feux de cheminée, toujours avec l'aval du paladin de la lumière, ou la surveillance de Florence, la matriarche des nomades. Jamais seul.

C'était la première fois qu'il descendait dans la boulangerie, là où était l'atelier à pain afin d'essayer ses pouvoirs. Il connaissait les risques. Il voulait bien faire. L'enfant se planta devant un des fours. Il alla chercher le nécessaire pour créer des braises avec la flamme d'une bougie qui l'avait permis de le guider dans la nuit. Il chercha quelques bûches pour mettre dans le four. Doucement, il plaça la bougie auprès des bûches. Il s'assit non loin, tendit les mains et se concentra sur la flamme. Il voulait la faire bouger. La transférer d'un endroit à un autre. De faire brûler le bois. Il ne voulait pas générer de flammes, juste les contrôler.

L'esprit du petit garçon se tendit. Il essaya d'imaginer le chemin d'un point A à un point B pour la flamme. L'étincelle bougea lentement, elle s'éloigna de la mèche de la bougie pour danser doucement vers le bois, Bob sentait la chaleur des flammes, le pétillement du brasier sous la pulpe des doigts, il ressentait la vie de cette flamme.

La sueur perla le long de son visage pour finir sa course dans le cou, quand le foyer se mit à s'allumer d'une douce flamme.

Le brasier s'intensifia, sans être trop puissant, il ne devait pas devenir un enfer sur terre. La bougie s'était éteinte, n'ayant plus de feu pour illuminer le sol où était assis Bob en sueur. Il entendit le bruit de pas lourd de son père adoptif. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il avait réussi sa mission sans brûler autre chose que le bois du foyer, sans mettre le feu à toute la maison. Seul, comme un grand. Il leva la tête pour voir le visage de son père adoptif, à la fois surpris et en même temps si doux envers lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais levé à cette heure ci ?"

Bob tendit le doigt vers le foyer l'air heureux, bien qu'essoufflé par son effort.

"Le four est allumé papa. Tu pourras préparer ton pain. Il pourra bien cuire et comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de t'occuper des flammes. J'ai réussi à l'allumer comme un grand."

N'importe quel parent qui était au courant que son fils était un demi-démon se serait énervé de le voir développer à un tel rythme ses pouvoirs. Mais Léonard n'était pas ce type d'homme. Il avait confiance en Edouard et en son fils adoptif Bob. Il attrapa l'enfant qui était exténué dans ses bras, pour le porter.

"Merci, tu as bien travaillé. Maintenant, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. Ta mère viendra te réveiller un peu plus tard."

Bob se laissa faire, la tête sur l'épaule de son père, les yeux mi-clos, il sentait la chaleur du corps de cet homme fort et puissant, à la fois doux et sévère. C'était ces petits moments qu'il voulait partager avec son paternel adoptif. Ils ne pouvaient pas forcément passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais cet instant, c'était le leur. Quand Léonard l'emmener dans son lit, le bordait et finalement lui posait un léger baiser sur son front, en lui murmurant.

" Fait de beau rêve mon petit Bob."

Fin


	5. Jour 4

Le chant de Noël : l'humanité de B.O.B.

Au centre d'une petite bourgade civilisée, entre passants et marchands, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon marchait paisiblement. Le visage caché sous une capuche rouge de son manteau, il observait au loin une échoppe, une boulangerie qu'il connaissait bien., un endroit qui l'avait vu grandir. Les rues, les maisons, les pavés, rien n'avait vraiment bougé dans les bâtiments. Seuls les habitants avaient vieilli, des nouvelles têtes, jeunes ou âgées. Lui, se mêlait sans aucun souci, tant que le visage était caché, ou plutôt les écailles et ses pupilles. Il ne voulait pas affoler la foule. Il avait réussi à vivre sans trop difficulté ici. Ce n'est que dans la capitale qu'il avait eu des soucis.

Après toutes ses aventures, Balthazar avait grandement envie de voir sa mère, Maria Lennon. La couturière qui l'avait vue naître, grandir et évolué, celle qui avait accepté sa vie d'aventurier. , celle qui lui avait appris à aimer sa part humaine, sa fragilité. C'était pour elle qu'il se battait pour ne pas être englouti par sa partie démoniaque.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Et en même temps, il avait honte.

Doucement, il toucha les cicatrices de sa transformation, ses écailles rougeoyantes. Il posa sa main sur les paupières en se rappelant son visage dans le miroir. Les iris étirés, le blanc était devenu noir, ses pupilles noisette sont devenues orangées.

Balthazar se mordait la lèvre inférieure. C'était la preuve de ses crimes, ceux de sa naissance en tant que demi-diable, mais également de sa transformation et de son implication dans la mort de nombreuses personnes. Que dirait sa mère en le voyant ainsi. Est-ce qu'elle le rejetterait ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait oubliée ou déjà enterrée ? Le cœur battant à toute allure, B.O.B se dirigea en fin de journée vers la porte de la boulangerie. Sa main tremblait en poussant le bord de la porte, le pas était difficile, la gorge sèche, le front humide.

Finalement, il réussit à entrer dans la boutique de son enfance. Les odeurs de farine entrèrent dans ses narines, la chaleur des fours où ses bouts de doigts se sont approchés pour maîtriser pour la première fois les flammes. Les saveurs sucrées des pâtisseries que son père adoptif lui préparait pour ses anniversaires.

"Bonjour Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais nous allons fermer."

La douce voix de sa mère qui était dans le magasin après sa journée de travail résonna. Il reconnaîtrait son intonation, ses paroles parmi toutes les autres. Il sentait encore le parfum des fleurs qu'elle appréciait tant. Son visage si souriant et accueillant. Une femme a la douceur d'un ange. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour elle avait cédé son coeur à un diable, qu'elle avait mis au monde un demi-diable. C'était pour des personnes comme elle, qu'il avait sa part d'humanité. La mère de famille avait certes quelques cheveux blancs, des légères rides dues au travail, et aux sourires qu'elle a pu offrir aux nombreux visiteurs et clients, ainsi qu'à son travail de couturière. Ses mains étaient abîmées par le temps, elle était plus petite que dans ses souvenirs, ou était-ce lui qui avait grandi.

Il resta un long moment silencieux, il hésita avant d'annoncer quelque chose. Sa voix semblait ne pas vouloir sortir, quelque chose le bloqua, tandis que la femme pencha la tête sur le côté pour voir le visage de ce mystérieux visiteur.

Elle n'arriva pas à distinguer son visage, cependant, elle vit ruisseler sur ses joues des perles de sel. Doucement, il murmura :

"Maman..."

Les yeux de Maria Lennon s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut ce murmure. Une voix qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre à nouveau, un son qu'elle pensait éteint à tout jamais. Elle quitta son poste pour se précipiter vers le voyageur.

"Balthazar. C'est toi ? Tu es revenu. Mon enfant. Laisse-moi voir ton visage."

B.O.B craignait cet instant, ce moment, où elle tendit sa main pour soulever légèrement la capuche de son fils. Elle sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts, le froid des écailles sur les pommettes de son fils. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et releva plus le morceau de tissu pour l'observer, lui et ses nouvelles caractéristiques.

Balthazar baissa les yeux. Il avait tellement envie de fermer ses pupilles maudites, ses yeux félins. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, mais la fuite n'était pas une solution, il devait affronter ses plus grandes peurs, et surtout voir la réaction de sa mère, face à sa chute dans la partie démoniaque.

Il était prêt à recevoir des sermons, de sentir la honte peser sur ses épaules. Quand il vit les bras de sa mère, il prit légèrement peur, avant de les sentir l'enlacer et le tirer en direction d'elle, de sentir son coeur et son odeur. Elle caressa ses cheveux en lui murmurant.

"Tout va bien mon tout petit. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois vivant. Que tu sois en bonne santé. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué."

Les larmes de peur et de tristesse devinrent des larmes de joie. À son tour, il enlaça sa mère, posa sa tête sur son épaule et se sentit redevenir un enfant auprès d'elle. Il n'était plus le diable, mais bien humain en cet instant. D'ailleurs, il n'entendait plus cette voix au fond de lui. C'était comme si le diable avait accepté qu'en ce terrain, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Comme s'il était un intrus ou peut-être qu'il respectait cette femme également, pour tout ce qu'elle lui a offert comme bonheur. Comme un petit moment de grâce.

"Oui, je suis de retour... Maman." pleura le demi-diable en se blottissant dans ses bras.

"Bienvenue à la maison." souriait-elle en l'éloignant un peu de ses bras pour voir son fils. Grand, majestueux, un peu bestial avec ces écailles.

"Je suis désolé de revenir comme ça."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureuse. Nous allons fêter cela. Tu vas rester avec nous quelques jours n'est-ce pas ?"

Bob acquiesça au grand plaisir de sa mère, qui lui attrapa la main pour se diriger avec lui dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Alors, viens t'installer, et raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé durant tes voyages. Je vais te préparer les soupes que tu aimais tant."

FIN.


	6. Jour 5

**Chapitre 1 : La transformation.**

Nous sommes en hiver, dans le cratère, un petit coin de plaine légèrement tapissé d'une fine couche de neige, l'endroit bien qu'un peu isolé n'est pas loin d'une petite bourgade où les préparatifs des fêtes de fins d'années animaient les ruelles froides et humides.

Dans cette plaine, des aventuriers s'étaient réunis pour discuter de leurs futurs projets, un groupe, pour une fois réuni au complet. Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau et rôdeur, était apaisé par la fraîcheur de la journée, rêveur, il observait le ciel se couvrir, il aimait cette période de l'année. Il faisait froid, la neige allait être un allié de choix pour ces prochains jours et il pourrait profiter de ses talents naturels de sculptures sur glace pour amuser la galerie. Un éternuement rompit sa rêverie.

Non loin de lui, emmitouflé dans des couches impressionnantes d'habits, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou B.O.B plus simplement, grelottait, le pyromage et demi-diable était tout le contraire de son ami demi-élémentaire, il n'aimait pas l'hiver, le froid, la glace, l'eau. C'était sa hantise et il était beaucoup plus fragile dans ses moments humides, surtout, il ne pouvait pas brûler autant qu'il souhaitait les environs, ses pouvoirs étaient restreints dans cette période de l'année.

Grunlek, le nain mécanicien appréciait la quiétude de ce paysage enneigé, qui lui rappelait son enfance dans les montagnes naines, il cessa son observation, son regard était posé vers Mani, l'elfe aux tresses noires comme l'ébène. Ce dernier avec ses araignées emmitouflées dans sa puissante chevelure se dirigeait vers le mage pour le couvrir de chaleur par des couettes et couvertures en leur possession. Le Lennon sourit face à cette attention, tandis que Shinddha riait de tout cela.

« Ne soit pas jaloux Shin. Tu sais bien que je ne suis que tout à toi. » répliqua immédiatement Mani, avec un air un peu plus sociable que d'habitude.

« C'est pas un peu fini c'est sous entendu pourri ! » râla le demi-élémentaire, l'index pointé sur Mani.

« Ah. Que la jeunesse est belle en cette matinée d'hiver. Cela me donne envie de composer quelques vers. » souffla un troubadour à leurs côtés.

Il s'agissait d'un immortel qui avait vu de nombreux paysages enneigés, qui avait vécu de grands froids. Aldo Azur compositeur et troubadour faisait voler quelques mots dans le vent et l'air, afin d'apaiser les tensions et de rappeler tout le monde au calme. Mani le Double écouta patiemment sans comprendre trop la raison de ces vers, ni même complètement le sens.

Balthazar était tellement épuisé à cause de cette neige, qu'il ne chercha pas à interrompre le troubadour. Shinddha était en train de bougonner dans son coin, tandis que Grunlek écouta avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! » râla le paladin de la lumière, Théo de Silverberg.

L'inquisiteur arriva avec dans une de ses mains une étrange figurine.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ? » souffla B.O.B, emmitouflé dans la tonne de couverture n'ayant que le nez de sorti.

La figurine dans la main du paladin ressemblait à un soldat habillé d'une veste rouge avec des décorations dorées. Il possédait un pantalon basique noir qui se confondait avec ses chaussures, une petite épée était à son flanc droit tandis qu'un chapeau haut couvrait sa tête. On pouvait distinguer que sa mâchoire était mobile et par conséquent que ce jouet, ou figurine pouvait servir de casse-noisette.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai trouvé ça dans la neige tout à l'heure. J'ai entendu une drôle de voix. Un ricanement quand je l'ai trouvé. »

Immédiatement, les yeux d'Aldo, B.O.B et Mani s'écarquillèrent. Un nouveau rire venait de provenir de la figurine.

« LACHE-LA THEO ! » hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait. Une sorte d'aura lumineuse sorti de la figurine, elle se répandit sur l'ensemble du groupe. Théo subit, surpris, l'attaque sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Tous furent aveuglés par cette lumière étrange.

Les minutes passèrent, Théo ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la neige tombait à gros flocons, plus gros que sa main et plus étonnant encore, ce n'était pas les petites boules de neige qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Mais bien des cristaux des neiges aux formes diverses et variées, magnifique spectacle qu'offrait la nature.

Le paladin cessa rapidement son émerveillement, il se souvenait de ses derniers instants de conscience. Du casse-noisette et des cris de ses compagnons, rapidement, il tourna la tête pour chercher les autres et ce qu'il vit provoqua des frissons dans son échine.

Face à lui, ce n'était pas les corps inertes de ses alliés, comme il pouvait le voir habituellement, mais des jouets.

Une poupée de porcelaine avec les vêtements et les traits de Balthazar. Une poupée métallique, ressemblant à un robot avec une clé à remontoir dans le dos, un peu du même système que le bras de Grunlek avec les traits de ce dernier. Une poupée de paille et de corde portant les vêtements de Shinddha Kory. Une marionnette de bois avec les instruments d'Aldo et enfin une poupée de laine noire avec des araignées aussi grandes que sa tête autour, pouvant être Mani.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Se demanda Théo avant d'observer ses propres mains et constater qu'il était désormais composé que de plomb. Il était devenu un paladin de plomb qui s'enfonçait dans la neige.

Peu à peu, chacun des membres de l'équipe s'éveilla, ils ouvrirent leurs yeux mécaniques et constatèrent leur changement d'apparence avant de lancer un regard commun, noir, envers le paladin qui était la cause de ce changement.

« C'est pas possible. Il n'en ratera jamais une. » soupira Aldo.

« Tu sais que tu ne dois pas ramasser tout ce qu'il y a terre ! » s'énerva B.O.B qui restait allongé au sol.

« Surtout quand l'objet en question est magique. » souffla timidement Mani en se cachant derrière Shinddha, avec à ses côtés ses araignées.

« Mais… Je ne savais pas que cela allait nous arriver. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un banal jouet moi ! » s'énerva Théo par les accusations de ses coéquipiers.

« Depuis quand tu penses ? » S'insurgea Shinddha en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Mani.

« Eh ! N'importe qui aurait fait la même erreur ! »

« Justement. Non, tu n'aurais pas dû faire cette erreur. Ce n'est pas toi qui a un bouclier magique pour justement voir si un objet en possède ou non ? Et ça se dit paladin de la … » commença Grunlek avant de se stopper net.

« Grunlek ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta Mani.

Aldo passa la main devant les yeux de Grunlek qui semblait être vide d'émotion. Au loin, toujours allongé sur la neige, B.O.B se mit à crier.

« Remonter lui la clé qu'il a dans le dos ! »

Aussitôt Mani et Shinddha s'occupèrent de cette tâche, ils firent trois tours de clé. Les mécanismes à l'intérieur du corps du jouet crisèrent, ils entendirent le bruit des ressorts et puis, Grunlek se releva en finissant sa phrase.

« lumière. Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? » s'étonnait Grunlek.

« Disons, que tu as eu comme un petit souci mécanique. On a dû remonter la clé qu'il y avait derrière toi. » souffla Shinddha.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout cela, mais comment on fait pour reprendre notre forme humaine ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester en poupée de laine. » chuchota Mani en caressant ses araignées.

Théo semblait chercher le casse-noisette qu'il avait fait tomber auparavant et n'en vit aucune trace.

« Le jouet a aussi disparu. Peut-être qu'Aldo ou B.O.B pourrait nous aider. D'ailleurs, B.O.B, tu peux arrêter de jouer dans la neige et te relever ! »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne VEUX pas. Mais je ne PEUX pas. »

« Comment ça, tu ne PEUX pas ? Bouge tes bras et ramènes-toi. »

Le ton de la voix de B.O.B fut alors plus agressif. Le mage hurla à l'attention du paladin.

« SI TU N'AVAIS PAS PRIT CETTE POUPÉE MAUDITE, J'AURAI PU BOUGER ET SURTOUT J'AURAI PAS LES BRAS ET LES JAMBES EN COTON ! ET JE PARLE AU SENS PROPRE ET NON AU FIGURÉ ! »

Rapidement, les compagnons entourèrent le mage, il avait les mains, les pieds, le torse et le visage en porcelaine, des morceaux de laine noisette pour former ses cheveux et un vêtement en tissu rouge pour couvrir l'ensemble de son corps. Quand Théo attrapa le bras du demi-diable, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'os, pas d'armature, pas de fil de fer reliant le torse à la main. Ce n'était que du tissu et du coton mou, c'était flasque et impossible à bouger autrement que par l'aide d'une main extérieure.

« Maintenant, tu vas être gentil, paladin de mes deux. Tu vas me porter sur ton dos le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Car je n'aime pas trop rester sur la neige. »

Théo s'exécuta sans un mot, espérant intérieurement que le mage et le troubadour connaissent un moyen pour les sortir de cette situation.

A suivre...


	7. Jour 6

Le vin Chaud

"Santé !" hurlèrent les joueurs en trinquant leur verre.

L'ensemble de l'équipe d'aventures fêta la fin d'année, Sorina, Shun-Geek, Moodie, Fanta, Medhi, Sylvain, Nico et les joueurs étaient tous réuni autour d'une grande table.

Chacun avait choisi son menu selon son goût. Sorina et Shun-Geek avaient pris un menu poisson, le tout arrosé de délicieux nectar de fruit. Medhi, Sylvain et Nico avaient choisi des jarrets de porcs. Pour Fanta, c'était un menu fort épicé, lui rappelant sa région adoptive. Mahyar avait préféré prendre un menu poulpe, Sebastien, un bon burger avec du foie gras à l'intérieur, Fred du canard (à quoi vous pensiez sinon ?), pour Bob, une bonne fondue. Quant au couple, Krayn et Moodie, leur attention fut portée sur un menu Végétalien avec du tofu soyeux et délicat.

Le repas se passa très bien, Fanta était un peu gêné face à un Mahyar au regard incitant. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'il avait devant lui un dieu face à lui, comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Bob rigolait dans son coin en le voyant ainsi, rapidement, il s'accrocha au bras de son Fanfan en grimaçant face à Mahyar.

"C'est mon Fanfan. Je ne te le céderais pas."

Fanta se laissa faire, observant le maître du jeu fusillant du regard le jeunot.

Les filles discutèrent entre elles de leurs projets et de leur envie de travailler avec eux. Medhi, Sylvain et Nico discutaient des différents matériels d'enregistrements audio : des casques, des micros, des logiciels d'enregistrements, ou logiciels de montages.

Krayn et Fred étaient en train de débattre avec entrain sur différentes méthodes de jeu sur un MMO RPG d'un monde de science-fiction.

Seb était en train de préparer quelques tweets pour fêter Noël avec les abonnés également.

Puis vient la fin du repas, tous étaient prêts à partir, quand ils virent arriver le propriétaire du restaurant, il donna à chacun un petit verre avec un liquide rougeâtre à l'intérieur. Une odeur d'épices chaudes, fruitée, une petite senteur sucrée se dégageait des verres.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" se questionna Bob.

"Un petit cadeau de la maison." répondit le propriétaire.

Chacun renifla dans le verre et chercha à identifier le contenant. Seb sourit en comprenant. Il avala délicatement le liquide un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Fred l'imita également, Shun-Geek vit son petit ami boire et tenta elle aussi l'expérience. Moodie, Sorina, Sylvain, Medhi, Nico, Mahyar, Krayn, Fanta et Bob le suivirent, et les expériences furent ressenties différemment

.

Pour Shun-Geek, Sylvain, Medhi, Nico il n'y eu aucun souci. Sorina n'aima pas trop le contenu et ne but qu'une petite quantité. Fanta finit son verre sans aucun souci, Krayn et Moodie sourirent en buvant la boisson chaude. Fred laissa de côté le verre, il n'aimait pas trop l'odeur de cette boisson. Mahyar avala la boisson, son expression était mitigée.

Brusquement, le regard de Fanta se tourna vers Bob, l'air inquiet. Il vit le pyrobarbare la tête contre la table, le verre vide en main.

"Bob… ça va ?" demandait Fanta inquiet en le secouant légèrement.

"Oui… Mon Fanfan d'amour !" riait Bob l'air complètement déphasé, ou plutôt bourré.

Le contenu du verre était du vin chaud avec des épices, le pyrobarbare n'était pas franchement au mieux de sa forme. Bob se leva, légèrement titubant. Il grimpa maladroitement sur sa chaise, ses jambes tremblaient tandis que Fanta resta vigilant envers son petit protégé.

"Allez les gars ! On va chanter une petite chanson !" souffla le pyrobarbare.

Fanta tenta de le récupérer, mais le Bob se comporta comme un gamin insolent. Il pleurnicha, secoua les bras et les jambes comme un enfant. Fanta eut beaucoup de mal à le retenir, il demanda de l'aide à Mahyar, qui l'ignora totalement, ses yeux se tournèrent vers les monteurs sons. Ils s'amusaient de la situation, Fred haussa les épaules, Seb eut de la pitié pour notre Réunionnais. Il l'aida à remettre le Bob sur sa chaise, le jeune se calma peu à peu, jusqu'à sombrer doucement dans les bras de morphée, ou plutôt dans ceux du Réunionnais

.

Fanta se laissa faire et caressa délicatement les cheveux de Bob, qui semblait apaisé.

Seb en profita pour tirer quelques photos et les conserver dans ses archives, afin de pouvoir faire chanter peut-être le Lennon. Mahyar voulait en profiter également, mais visiblement le téléphone en avait décidé autrement.

Car au fond des obscures pensées de Bob, se trouvaient des mignons petits Fanta parcourant des champs de blé et de creepers.

Fin.


	8. Jour 7

_**Le malade de l'hiver.**_

C'était le mois de décembre, à quelques jours de Noël. L'hiver était tombé sur le petit pays qu'était la France, les nuages recouvraient l'horizon, le ciel prit une couleur grisonnante voire blanche. Quelque chose se préparait à l'intérieur de ces masses nuageuses. Une surprise que les enfants attendaient avec impatience. Une récompense après une longue nuit d'hiver.

Au petit matin, les enfants sortent de leur lit, courent dans les couloirs, descendent les escaliers quatre par quatre, avant de se planter dans la grande baie vitrée du salon. Leurs petits visages encore rougis par la chaleur de leur couverture viennent se figer sur la vitre froide et observer un magnifique spectacle.

Des millions de petits nuages de neige, froids, glacés, qui se déposent sur le sol, et qui se regroupent pour former un tapis blanc, semblable à du coton, ou du sucre glace sur un gâteau.

Les enfants n'ont qu'une envie : prendre leur manteau, leurs bottes et courir dans la neige pour s'amuser.

Au programme : bonhomme de neige, igloo, ange des neiges et bataille de boule de neige.

Des moments de fous rires que les enfants du voisinage partagent entre eux. Les plus grands forment les fortifications, tandis que les petits préparent les petites boules de neige pour combattre les adversaires.

Tous s'amusent comme des petits fous, avant que l'un des enfants demande

« Bah ? Il est ou Blanche Neige ? »

« Tu parles de la crevette ? » répondit une petite fille. « Il doit être chez lui, Malade, comme chaque hiver. »

En effet, au creux d'un lit chaud, le visage rougi par la fièvre, un jeune enfant brun, frêle, maigrichon, remuait dans sa couette. À peine âgé de 6 ans, l'enfant soupirait en regardant par la fenêtre ses petits camarades s'amusaient dans la neige. Lui aussi voulait sortir, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement.

Le petit garçon toussait violemment, transpirait à grosses gouttes quand sa mère arriva dans sa chambre.

« Je t'apporte un bon lait chaud mon petit Bob. »

Bob observait sa mère, avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Il n'avait pas envie de boire son lait avec du miel. Il ne voulait pas prendre ses médicaments. Il ne voulait pas être malade. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de courir dans la neige, comme les autres enfants de son âge.

Et tous les jours, le même rituel s'était instauré quand les gros flocons tombaient du ciel.

« Je peux aller jouer avec les autres ? »

À chaque fois, la même réponse était donnée de la part de cette mère de famille. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, tout en prononçant d'une voix douce sa réponse.

« Je suis désolé Bob. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu sais que tu es malade. Surtout en hiver. Que tu es trop fragile. Mais si tu prends tes médicaments, tu grandiras bien et vite. Tu deviendras fort et tu pourras jouer avec tes amis dans la neige. Alors bois ton lait s'il te plaît. »

Toujours la même rengaine que Bob détestait. Il n'aimait pas son corps de crevette, frêle et fragile. Au point que certaines filles arrivaient même à le porter.

Les autres le surnommaient : crevette, princesse ou Blanche-Neige. À cause de sa peau blanche, de ses lèvres rouges, de ses cheveux ondulés noisettes et de sa maigreur extrême.

« Je voudrais juste être comme les autres. » murmura le petit garçon au fond de sa couette.

Soudain, Bob sentit les bras de sa mère venant lui caresser le dos, avant de le tirer dans ses bras. Le gardant au chaud dans ses couvertures, elle chantonna une douce berceuse sur la neige.

Il était vrai que Bob n'aimait pas être faible, être aussi fragile. Cependant, il y avait un avantage, que même son frère ou sa sœur n'avait pas. Il avait droit à ce genre de moment tendre avec sa mère. Peut-être plus souvent que le reste de sa famille. Il aimait cette douce odeur citronnée du parfum de sa mère. La chaleur de ses bras qui lui faisait oublier toutes les douleurs. La douceur de sa voix qui berçait son être et apaisait ses doutes. Les battements du cœur de cette femme résonnaient dans sa tête et finissaient par le convaincre à lui obéir.

Toujours dans les bras de sa mère, le petit Bob attrapa sa boisson de lait, miel et citron. Il avala son médicament, but la boisson chaude. Tout doucement, il sentit les bras de morphée le saisir. Avec une infime douceur, les douces mains de sa mère le bordent dans son petit lit douillet. Avec une grande patience et une intense délicatesse, la mère se mit à raconter une petite histoire à son fils. Celle d'un enfant qui deviendra un jour un super héros, les yeux se ferment paisiblement, emporté par le sommeil, pour plonger dans les profondeurs des rêves.

Les rayons du soleil viennent chatouiller les paupières de Bob au petit matin. La fièvre était présente, les frissons aussi, la sueur avait coulé tout au long de son front. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout en se raclant la gorge. Il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur pour voir la neige qui tombait du ciel. Il entendit le bruit d'une personne pianotant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Doucement, Bob se releva, la tête encore embrumée.

« Tu es réveillé Bob ? » fit une voix masculine.

« Oui. Désolé de m'être assoupi comme ça Fanta. » souffla le Bob qui était maintenant devenu un adulte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es malade et puis on approche de Noël. Tu ferais mieux de continuer de te reposer. Je ne veux pas que tu nous refasses la même chose qu'en 2012. » soufflait le Réunionnais avant de déposer le plaid sur les épaules de Bob.

Bob sourit en voyant Fanta s'occuper de lui. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir un patron et ami aussi compatissant. Il obéit aux ordres de son Fanfan adoré et se blottit dans son plaid en attendant que sa santé revienne.

FIN.


	9. Jour 8

Bonhomme de neige :

Résumé : Mahyar va dans la neige avec ses joueurs pour réaliser des bonhommes de neige. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu.

Nous sommes à quelques jours de Noël. Cela faisait depuis quelque temps que la neige n'était pas tombé en France en période de décembre. Mais cette fois, cet amas d'eau figée dans l'espace et le temps s'était bien abattu sur le sol pour la refroidir et faire sommeiller la végétation. Les petits morceaux blancs ressemblant à des nuages faisaient rêver les plus jeunes. Rendait certains adultes gamins, et parfois donnait un peu d'inspiration à des créateurs.

Parmi ces personnes, un certain Mahyar Shakeri, le bouc emmitouflé dans son écharpe, les oreilles chauffées par des caches oreilles et ses dreads observait le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui, ou plutôt à eux. Car le maître du jeu n'était pas seul à apprécier cette chute de température offrant un tel spectacle. Krayn évidemment avait dû le suivre, plus forcé que réellement volontaire. Notre streamer fou des dindons préférait de loin rester dans sa douce chambre avec Moodie, ou alors dans la salle de sports, plutôt que dans la neige froide. Mahyar avait toqué à la porte pour inciter le streamer à le rejoindre. Bien que têtu, Krayn vit dans les yeux de sa chère et tendre moitié l'envie de sortir elle aussi dans la douce neige blanche, lui rappelant son enfance dans son pays : le Canada.

À deux contre un, le combat était perdu d'avance. Le prince des dindons attrapa son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses gants. Main dans la main avec Moodie, ils parcouraient les rues de Lyon, accompagné par Mahyar.

Cependant, ni le chef des Dindons, ni le maître des Ninjas, ni la canadienne ne se doutait que des personnes veillaient dans l'ombre, prêt à intervenir dans leur petite promenade enneigée. Fred, Seb et Bob s'étaient rendu dans le sud. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé nos trois compagnons à se rendre là-bas ? Peut-être pour le soleil pour Bob, qui grelottait comme un petit poussin dans son gros manteau rouge, son cache-nez en laine et son bonnet tricoté par soeur Lennon. Surement pour d'autres raisons de la part de Fred, une vengeance sûrement, au vu des nombreux sous-entendus de Mahyar quant aux créations des fanfictions. Pour Seb ? Peut-être une revanche face à Eden. Fanta avait accompagné le Lennon afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne tombe pas sur une des fans de Mahyar entre temps.

"Bon, le plan est simple. Fanta et Bob vous vous occupez de Moodie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit blessée par notre faute. Seb, tu t'occupes de Krayn et moi de Mahyar. On va les rouler tous les deux dans la neige pour faire d'eux des vrais bonhommes de neige." sourit le joueur du grenier.

"J'ai froid..." râla Fanta.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi pour aller dans ma couverture." pleurnicha Bob.

"Allez, on va bien rire. Mettez un peu du vôtre." souriait Seb ravi de pouvoir embêter le streamer.

"Meh !" renifla Bob en se tenant aux côtés du Fanta.

"S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon Lennon. Je vous jure que vous allez en entendre parler. Et je ne vais pas vous louper. Je demanderai à Myfanwi d'activer la fanbase pour vous écrire des choses que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer." menaça Fanta, prêt à protéger son cher Lennon.

Devant la menace de Fanfiction, Seb se mit à trembler. Certes il savait que la demoiselle n'était pas capable de tels écrits, elle était au contraire contre ces derniers, du moins pour en écrire. Par contre, il savait que certains membres en étaient parfaitement capable. Quant à Fred.

"Bah, ça ne m'inquiète pas. On se marrera bien." souriait-il.

Fanta poussa un léger soupir d'agacement avant de sentir Bob le prendre par le bras, cherchant de la chaleur (non homosexuel !) dans le froid de l'hiver. Ensemble, ils partirent en direction du trio qui s'aventurait dans la neige, inconscient du plan des deux greniers.

Krayn, Moodie et Mahyar observaient la neige tombant au sol, quand tout d'un coup Krayn ne sentit plus à son bras la chaleur de sa tendre Canadienne. Il entendit des voix familières.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune Moodie, vous êtes en sécurité avec nous. » riait Bob en lui prenant les bras.

« Il est préférable que vous restiez avec nous pendant quelques instants. » souffla Fanta en jetant un regard désolé à Krayn.

Le maître des Glouglou s'inquiétait. Cette phrase lui faisait clairement comprendre que quelque chose allait lui tomber sur la figure, et malheureusement, sa crainte se confirma quand il sentit un gros paquet de neige l'engloutir, le faisant tomber au sol. Ses vêtements étaient humides, froids. Les petits cristaux avaient traversé le tissu pour aller se plaquer sur sa peau tandis que Seb se mettait à hurler :

« Tient ! Un cadeau de Shin ! »

Krayn se releva d'un coup et lança un regard noir, effrayant vers le métalleux. Seb déglutit bruyamment, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait réveillé Evil Nyark. Le double maléfique du streamer aux dindons. Evil Niark sauta sur les épaules de Seb et le plaqua au sol.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Très bien, tu vas voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre. » déclara ce double maléfique tout en finissant par un magnifique rire diabolique.

Seb se sentit être enfoui dans la neige. Il essaya de se débattre, mais le bougre avait beaucoup de force. Surement grâce à la salle de sports qu'il pratique presque quotidiennement. Une masse colossale de neige se forma au-dessus de son ventre empêchant tout autres mouvements. Vu de loin, on aurait pu se croire comme à la plage, où les gamins enfouissaient leur parent sous une montagne de sable, ne laissant que la tête pour respirer. Le sable, ça peut encore aller, c'est chaud, sous l'eau cela partirait facilement. Mais dans la neige.

Seb regrettait déjà son geste et se gelait sur place, tandis qu'Evil Niark l'observait joyeusement.

Averti par tout ce bruit, Mahyar fut plus prudent que son compatriote Lyonnais. Il vit arriver face à lui Fred avec un seau rempli de neige bien tassée. Contrairement à Krayn, Mahyar recula légèrement, leva son pied et fit un croche-patte au Joueur du Grenier. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva la tête la première dans le seau. La neige forma un cratère, dans lequel la tête de Fred resta coincée. Il tenta de s'extraire de son piège. Mais sa force n'était pas suffisante pour retirer l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était agglutinée entre la paroi du seau et sa tête.

« AAAAAH ! FRED ! Bouge pas, on vient t'aider. » souffla Bob prêt à venir au secours de son ami.

Un étrange bruit se fit entendre sur la route, alors que le pyrobarbare se dirigeait vers le Joueur du Grenier pour l'aider, Fanta l'attrapa de justesse. Un chasse-neige venait d'engloutir Fred, Seb et coursait Mahyar qui hurlait comme un dératé.

Evil Niark était redevenu Krayn et s'était réfugié tout tremblotant auprès de Moodie.

« Je crois que notre MJ va avoir de gros soucis. » renifla Krayn tandis que sa bien-aimée lui mettait sur ses épaules une serviette que lui avait donnée Fanta.

« Va-t-il gagner la course ? » rigolait Bob.

Le MJ pouvait clamer de ne pas être un simple mortel dans ses lives, en réalité il en était bien un. Et il n'était pas un sportif de compétition dans le domaine de la course. Aussi, la neige l'engouffra à son tour et avec les Greniers ils se retrouvèrent sous un gros tas de neige. Il ne restait que leur tête à l'extérieur leur permettant de respirer. Une fois le MJ attrapé, le chasse-neige cessa de fonctionner. La porte conducteur et celle passager s'ouvrirent. Un rire malicieux sortit de la cabine, tandis que descendait dans la neige avec un manteau rouge pétant, une jeune fille tout excitée.

« Niark Niark Niark ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai choppé les Greniers et Mahyar Shakira. »

« MyfanOui ? » s'exclama Mahyar avant de recevoir une boule de neige dans la figure.

« C'est MY-FAN-VI ! » s'énerva la demoiselle avant de se faire attraper par les épaules, par une femme plus âgée qu'elle, les cheveux longs blonds et un manteau rouge également.

« Du calme, du calme. Maintenant que tu l'as attrapé, on peut rentrer ? »

« NAAAAAANNN ! J'VEUX MON FANFAN ! » supplia la demoiselle avec des yeux de cockers, avant de fausser compagnie à la femme qui l'accompagnait.

La maman de la fanbase se mit à courir en direction de Fanta et sauta autour de son cou. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait faire. Seulement, il y avait un imprévu. Un petit élément perturbateur dans son plan. Bob Lennon. Ce dernier l'avait chopé au vol et lui disait :

« Oh ! Qu'elle est pipou ! Elle est toute mimi ! » avec sa voix particulière.

« Ouhlà ! Tous aux abris ! » souffla la femme.

Dans le cerveau de Myfanwi un petit déclencheur s'était activé. Le message nerveux avait pris au départ un bon chemin pour la béatitude : choper Mahyar. Fait. Voir Fanta. Fait. Courir vers Fanta. Fait. Faire un câlin à Fanta. Nope. Pourquoi ? Parce que Bob était en train de lui faire quoi ?

Un automatisme se produisit et la jeune femme se mit à attraper Bob par les hanches, le prendre sur son épaule et le jeter dans la neige, tête la première avec les greniers.

« JE NE SUIS PAS PIPOU ! ET IL N'Y A QUE FANTA QUI A LE DROIT DE ME TOUCHER ! »

Fin.


	10. Jour 9

Le chant de Noël : quand la neige tombera.

Quelque part dans le cratère, un enfant était en train de rêver. Le nez en l'air, le regard tourné vers le ciel. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de précis. Un indice en cet hiver, le retour de la neige. Les petits flocons blancs n'étaient pas seulement le temps des rires et des amusements entre amis. Il y avait une signification plus profonde à cela. Quelque chose de bien précieux.

Une promesse. Faites avec cet homme qu'il appelait : papa.

Il se rappelait d'il y a quelques années, cet homme à la peau légèrement bleutée, le regard cristallin et le bas du visage caché par un masque, qui quittait le domicile familial. Des pleurs de sa mère, le suppliant de rester, pour eux, sa famille qu'il avait formée. Il se rappelait de n'être qu'un petit bambin et d'avoir couru derrière cet homme en hurlant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes ? Tu ne reviendras pas ? Papa ! Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu vas avec ces aventuriers ? »

L'homme s'était retourné, ses yeux froids avaient une petite étincelle de tristesse qui brillait au fond des pupilles. Il s'était approché de lui, s'était mis à genoux pour le prendre par les épaules et murmurait au petit homme qu'il était.

« Si je vous quitte, c'est pour aider des amis. Un jour tu comprendras. Et il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre, que tu découvriras quand tu seras adulte. »

« Mais… Tu reviendras hein papa ? Tu reviendras ! Tu viendras nous voir maman et moi ? »

L'homme caressa les cheveux du petit gamin avant de voir sur leurs épaules, des flocons de neige qui tombaient du ciel.

« Écoute. La prochaine fois qu'il neigera ici, je repasserai. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« Ou… OUI papa ! Je serais sage en t'attendant ! J'obéirai à maman ! Je mangerai tous mes légumes ! Alors oui. Je veux te revoir quand il neigera. »

Et il était parti sous la neige, l'élément qui pouvait le convenir le mieux. Froid, glacial parfois. Mais qui renfermait un mystère le rendant merveilleux et si magnifique.

« Tu es encore devant cette fenêtre Nils ? Tu sais pourtant que ton père ne reviendra pas. Il a fait cette promesse juste pour que tu le laisses partir. » déclama la mère de famille.

« Je sais… » soupira l'enfant en continuant de regarder la fenêtre. Il savait que son père était un voyageur, un aventurier et qu'il n'était pas très bien vu de l'être. Il savait qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il meure lors de son travail et que jamais il ne le reverrait. Pourtant, il continuait à espérer.

Alors que le jour commençait à descendre, un petit éclat blanc apparut dans le ciel. Nils essuya ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Non, c'était bien cette substance blanche, semblable à du coton, froid comme la glace qui descendait d'abord faiblement, puis de plus en plus nombreux et épais. L'enfant sourit un peu avant de voir ses larmes couler sur son visage. La neige était là… Mais il n'était pas sûr que son père tienne sa promesse. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une trace de son paternel. Une ombre ? Un message ? Une silhouette… Rien de tout cela. Pas même un petit présent.

Tout ceci n'était donc qu'une fable pour endormir sa conscience d'enfant. Il allait devoir l'accepter. Accepter que son père l'ai complètement abandonné.

Alors qu'il allait fermer sa fenêtre et enterrer ses rêves d'enfant, une petite créature formée d'eau apparut entre ses mains. Un drôle petit être humanoïde aqueux qui poussait des petits «Pilou !» en dansant. Nils était surpris. Intrigué aussi par la créature qui semblait être fort amical. Elle lui attrapa un doigt comme pour le diriger vers l'extérieur.

« Attends un peu. J'enfile mes bottes et mon manteau et je te rejoins. » sourit Nils.

L'enfant prépara ses affaires, puis sauta de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée pour suivre la créature dans la neige. Le petit être alla assez lentement pour que l'enfant le suive dans les embranchements de la forêt. N'importe quelle personne aurait pu croire à un piège, mais Nils imaginait qu'il s'agissait d'un message de son père. Et son espoir se confirma, quant au pied d'un arbre, il vit assis en tailleur, l'homme qu'il avait connu des années auparavant. Le visage toujours masqué. Habillé tout en bleu. Les yeux cristallins en sa direction, tandis que la créature aqueuse monta sur l'épaule de son maître.

« Merci Icy, d'avoir ramené Nils vers moi. »

« Pa… Papa… » sanglota l'enfant.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Je te l'avais promis. J'allais revenir quand il neigerait ici. Je ne resterai pas pour toujours, mais je voulais fêter avec toi la fin d'année avant de repartir en direction de mes aventures. »

Nils sécha ses larmes avant de sauter dans les bras de son paternel, l'air heureux et apaisé.

FIN.


	11. Jour 10

**Chapitre 2 : Trouver la solution.**

La neige tombait en gros flocons sur la plaine, au sein du cratère. En règle générale, ce ne sont, pour le commun des mortels des ronds blancs qui tombent du ciel et s'effacent au contact de la main, cependant, pour nos aventuriers miniaturisés en jouets, l'apparence des flocons est plus complexe. Des cristaux de formes différentes qui viennent s'assembler sur le sol gelé et former une couche épaisse de cristaux. Comme des feuilles que l'on assemble les unes sur les autres pour fabriquer un tapis.

Pourtant, leur plus grande préoccupation n'était pas ce tapis classieux.

« Alors, l'un d'entre vous a une idée sur la raison pour laquelle on a été transformé et comment reprendre forme humaine ? » souffla Théo, qui portait B.O.B sur son dos

« Pour ta première question tu sais comment on a été transformé, imbécile de paladin qui ramasse tout et n'importe quoi ! » râla la poupée de porcelaine. « C'était un objet maudit et à cause de toi, nous sommes tous dans cet état. J'ai ouï dire par des anciens de l'académie, que de tels objets n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Par ailleurs, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour reprendre nos formes humaines. Souvent, la malédiction doit être brisée dans les trois jours qui surviennent après le sort. »

« Autrement dit, avant le 25 décembre. » récapitula Mani, resté derrière Shinddha.

« Mani, vas-tu me lâcher à la fin ! » soupira Shin en forme de poupée de paille.

« Bien. On sait le pourquoi. On sait dans combien de temps on doit agir. Maintenant, la question existentielle B.O.B c'est de savoir comment on retrouve nos formes humaines ! » demanda Grunlek dans un bruit de mécanisme rouillé.

« Désolé, mes théories se limitent à savoir quels sont les objets. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucune connaissance dans l'exorcisme de ces sorts. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école de magie. » enchérit Théo.

« Déjà à ne pas récupérer un objet comme celui-ci, bougre d'imbécile ! » s'énerva le demi-diable contre le soldat de plomb. « Et puis l'exorcisme c'est davantage dans ton église qu'on l'apprend que chez moi ! »

Théo se mit à bouder, comme si une corde sensible avait été touchée. Le paladin chercha un soutien envers Mani. L'elfe de laine resta prostré derrière le demi-élémentaire.

« Moi, je n'ai pu que déceler la magie qui en émanait. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je sais désamorcer. »

« Je crois me souvenir de quelques récits anciens sur le sujet. » souriait Aldo dans sa forme de marionnette de bois.

« On t'écoute. De toute manière cela ne peut pas être pire que notre paladin. » engagea B.O.B.

« Dans des récits immémoriaux, on raconte que des bandits auraient volé un jouet à un jeune mage, il l'aurait préparé pour son petit frère, un objet magique rien que pour lui tenir compagnie. Les bandits se préparaient à vendre l'objet, quand ils entendirent l'objet rire. Le sort pour tenir compagnie à l'enfant n'était destiné qu'au membre de la famille du mage. Inquiets, les bandits auraient tenté de détruire l'objet et se sont trouvés envahi par une étrange lumière. Ils se réveillèrent comme nous, changés en jouets. Ils avaient un temps limité pour essayer d'effacer leur crime. Pour cela, ils devaient trouver un enfant qui acceptait de les prendre comme jouet et de leur donner un nom avant le temps imparti.

Deux des trois voleurs crurent à une mauvaise plaisanterie du magicien et tentèrent d'utiliser leur forme de jouet pour entrer dans les villes et villages, dans les maisons afin de voler le plus d'affaires et de richesses. Ils pensaient qu'après le temps imparti, ils reprendraient forme humaine.

Seul, le plus jeune, Mokono avait peur de cette magie, il s'éloigna de ses camarades pour tenter de se faire adopter par des enfants. Il parcourra les rues et les maisons, avant de tomber dans la maison d'un bûcheron. Là, une petite fille accueilla Mokono. Le voleur ne raconta pas son crime et lui promit d'être son ami, de s'amuser avec elle, de la faire rire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. La petite fille du bûcheron accepta. Ils discutèrent, jouèrent à des jeux pendant le temps imparti. Puis un jour, l'enfant vit que son jouet ne marchait plus, qu'il parlait difficilement. Elle était triste et lui mit un ruban pour en faire une écharpe et l'appela par le nom qu'elle avait choisi : Chiyoko.

A cet instant, le voleur reprit forme humaine devant la petite fille épatée. Il lui promit à elle et sa famille de les servir sous le nom de Chiyoko, de ne plus être un voleur et de les aider dans les tâches quotidiennes. La famille l'accueilla comme un membre de leur maison.

Quant aux deux autres voleurs, après le temps imparti, ils devinrent à tout jamais des jouets. Le mage les récupéra et les offrit à son petit frère. »

Un frisson parcourait l'ensemble des échines des jouets. La menace de rester sous cette forme à tout jamais terrifiés certains, comme Shinddha ou Mani. Grunlek était déjà en train de réfléchir au temps à parcourir avant la prochaine ville. B.O.B soupirait en sachant qu'ils devraient tenter de convaincre des enfants à leur donner un nom et un ruban.

« C'est quoi cette histoire pour les mômes. Tu vas pas nous faire avaler que si dans trois jours on ne trouve pas un gosse, on restera des jouets à tout jamais. » S'énerva Théo, incrédule face à cette histoire.

« Euh… Théo, je dois te rappeler plusieurs points. Le premier : regarde la composition de notre équipe. Nous avons un demi-élémentaire d'eau, un demi-diable, un elfe, un nain et un immortel, déjà, ça ce n'est pas dans la norme, c'est quelque chose d'incroyable qu'un humain comme toi arrive à entrer dans un groupe aussi hétéroclite. Deuxième point : tu lances de la foudre, mon gars, Shinddha forme de la glace, Mani fait voler par le pouvoir de la pensée ses lames, Aldo peut passer ses couteaux dans l'espace et le temps et moi, je peux me transformer en diable et cramer toute une forêt. Enfin, troisième point : ON EST EN JOUET !

Alors comment tu peux dire que cette histoire ne soit pas crédible ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques minutes, on était tous en forme humanoïde et qu'après avoir touché un jouet nous sommes devenu des objets vivants ! Alors permet moi de te dire que oui, je crois que dans ces contes il y a une part de vérité ! Et avec les informations de l'académie des mages, on sait que le délai pour reprendre nos formes humanoïdes est de trois jours. »

Le paladin de plomb se tu, il se sentait coupable et boudeur, il ne voulait pas accepter que le diable eût raison, qu'il avait commis une faute et que le seul moyen de les aider est d'aller trouver un enfant., d'être adopté par lui. Théo n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants. Il l'avait prouvé par ailleurs, avec le coup de bouclier sur la petite fille.

« D'après mes informations et notre taille. Je peux estimer qu'il nous faut environ… » commença Grunlek avant de se figer une nouvelle fois.

« Shin, Mani. La clé. » Soupira Aldo.

Les deux désignés se postèrent derrière le nain mécanique pour remonter l'instrument et ainsi connaître la fin de la phrase de Grunlek.

« deux jours pour arriver dans le village voisin, si on chevauche les araignées de Mani. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas vous affirmer qu'il y a des enfants. »

« Bien, alors ne tardons pas. Mettons-nous en route. » souffla Théo avant de s'approcher d'une des créatures de l'elfe.

Les cinq araignées se mirent en position pour être montées. Toutes étaient reliées à une mèche de Mani, ainsi aucun des membres ne pourrait être perdu. Les araignées devaient toutes se suivrent. Mani monta sur Gawé et prit la tête du convoi, Théo monta sans aucun souci sur Gae, Shinddha et Aldo lui passèrent B.O.B afin qu'il puisse être attaché au paladin et ne pas tomber de la monture. Grunlek grimpa avec douceur et un grand respect sur Nina, Shinddha préféra s'accrocher à Clem et Aldo chantonna en s'approchant d'Ake.

« Allez mes amies, en avant pour l'aventure. »

A suivre...


	12. Jour 11

Mon premier Noël avec toi.

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que tu es avec nous. Un petit être frêle et fragile et pourtant bien présent.

Tu es pour moi, la plus grande merveille du monde. Une étincelle dans la nuit. Une étoile brillante et me souriant dans cette douce nuit d'été à la Réunion.

Noël va bientôt arriver. En métropole Française, le froid a surement fait des ravages. Et peut-être que mon collègue et ami Bob est sous la couette en train de trembloter de froid et de fièvre.

L'idée reste dans mon esprit un instant, avant de revenir au sujet principal : toi. Ma petite étoile dans ce ciel d'hiver. En ce soir de Noël. Ton premier Noël avec nous.

Ta mère, ma femme est joyeuse. Elle chantonne quelques chants de Noël en préparant ton biberon et notre repas. Ce soir, pas de grande fête en famille. Nous nous retrouverons un peu plus tard. Cette soirée, nous voulons la passer qu'avec toi.

Tu ne t'en souviendras peut-être pas. Mais qu'importe. Nous souhaitons rester ensemble. Dans notre famille. Notre cocon du soir.

Le repas est simple mais délicieux. Tu avales goulument ton repas également. Je laisse ta mère se reposer. Je la retrouverai plus tard dans le canapé. Je te prends tendrement dans mes bras. Tes yeux commencent à s'humidifier avec des larmes aux coins des yeux. Quelque chose te rend triste. Peut-être une peur nocturne ? Peut-être que tu souhaites que je te change.

Je m'occupe immédiatement de tes petites fesses toute choupi. Lingette, couche, et petits gants de toilette. Je commence à prendre le coup de main.

Une fois toute propre et habillée, on se dirige dans ta chambre. Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'épanouir et vivre de longues années à l'intérieur.

Tu t'accroches à moi, avec ta force de bambin sur mon t-shirt. Tu me regardes avec des yeux suppliant.

Tout doucement, je m'assois sur une chaise à bascule. Et en regardant le ciel à l'extérieur je me mets à chanter maladroitement.

« Une berceuse touche,

Tes oreilles douces.

Pour t'emmener,

Dans tes rêves.

Une douce étreinte,

Mi aim a ou.

Jusqu'à nos retrouvailles. »

Je te répète cette comptine en douceur. Pas d'autres paroles, juste celle-ci. Tu te berces. Tu t'endors dans mes bras avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour voir ma femme, ta maman, qui me regarde au coin de la porte, l'air attendrie.

« Vous êtes adorable tous les deux. Je vais aller chercher l'appareil photo. Ne bouge pas, Gabriel. »

FIN.


	13. Jour 12

La poupée de Shungeek

C'était un hiver banal en France. Dans une maison au chaud et à l'abri de la neige et le froid, une jeune femme était en train de jouer avec quelques instruments particuliers. Entre ses doigts voletait une aiguille, des fils, du tissu et des boutons.

Le geste est précis et bien calculé. Avec l'aide d'un certain plan, elle suit les instructions à la lettre. Elle réalise un rêve d'enfant. Créer de ses propres mains un petit être. Une création qui sera d'elle. Un peu comme quand Mahyar crée son univers et ses personnages. Elle n'avait pas son talent pour raconter des histoires, elle n'avait pas le talent de Bob pour parler et commenter chacune des actions, elle n'avait pas le même humour que Seb pour faire rire les gens autour d'elle.

Mais elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas : des doigts de fées. Telle une araignée qui tisse sa toile, elle assemblait les pièces de tissu pour les transformer en personnages, pour réaliser des créatures de cotons et de soie. Elle oeuvrait pour fabriquer ces personnages dans la vie réelle. Certes, ils n'allaient pas parcourir un monde pour vivre des aventures extraordinaires, ni même devenir des héros en accomplissant des actes incroyables, sauvant la vie de centaines d'humains.

Non, cette créature-là, allait être un soutien autre. Les traits se dessinent plus aisément avec les boutons formant des yeux. Le sourire sur le visage bleuté réalisé au point de croix durant les longues nuits d'hiver.

La petite créature finissait de prendre forme dans les mains de sa créatrice.

"C'est parfait." souriait la jeune femme.

Elle mit un petit ruban autour du cou de la créature bleuté. Dessus une petite étiquette où il est inscrit :

voici un petit Icy pour toi, à Mon Shinddha adoré., ou plutôt à Mon Seb d'amour.

Signé : ShunGeek.

Fin


	14. Jour 13

Carte de voeux de sorina.

C'était une journée comme une autre, en hiver. Les doigts fins de la jeune demoiselle étaient en train de faire tournoyer ses crayons. Elle avait plusieurs idées pour travailler sur ses dessins et elle devait les réaliser le plus rapidement possibles. Ce n'était pas pour répondre à une course ou un SpeedDraw, comme le faisaient beaucoup d'artistes sur internet. Le temps qu'il lui était imparti était tout autre. Elle s'était fixé une date avant l'envoi des dessins aux personnes concernées.

Sorina attrapa ses feuilles particulières, elle les plaça sur son plan de travail, l'encre de chine de plusieurs couleurs était installée sur son bureau, les plumes à ses côtés. Elle attrapa son crayon HB pour commencer à préparer les croquis. D'abord, elle posa les bases de ses dessins. Les traits de constructions pour dessiner les visages d'un diable, d'un demi-élémentaire, d'un nain, d'un paladin et d'un elfe. Elle griffonna en chantonnant quelques hymnes. Telle une magicienne usant des liquides colorés pour donner vie à ses créations. Seulement, l'inspiration laissa place à la volonté. Le paladin se changea en canard, le demi-élémentaire se transforma en un métalleux à la longue chevelure, prenant dans ses bras une jeune couturière, il y avait aussi un pyrobarbare qui hurlait avec un bonnet de Noël sur la tête, un dompteur de dindons courant dans les rues de Lyon à la chasse d'étrange créature dans un monde virtuel et réel, suivi par 5 000 personnes. Et les 5 000 personnes, ce n'est pas facile à réaliser, mais, elle s'attela à détailler chacun de ses 5 000 personnages.

Puis, elle continua avec un Mahyar en mode Père Noël sadique avec ses fameux acolytes : le Chtuluhu et une araignée. Puis elle dessina trois cartes avec des ingénieurs son, en mode chibi et portant leur matériel chacun avec des rubans cadeaux.

Une fois le tout dessiné, elle usa de ses dons pour réaliser les cartes de voeux qu'elle allait offrir lors d'une grande fête entre participants.

Le coeur ravi et les yeux endormis, le petit bout de femme se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller dans sa chambre, où l'attendait son bien-aimé. Elle le serra entre ses bras tout en se plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin.


	15. Jour 14

Le chant de Noël : le secret de Théo.

Séparé de ses amis le temps des fêtes, Théo de Silverberg se dirigea vers un lieu qu'il connaissait. Une église de la lumière où il avait grandi, où il avait appris le maniement des armes et du combat, où il avait pris ses premières missions en tant qu'inquisiteur de la lumière, étant refoulé du monde noble des paladins. Là-bas, il n'y avait plus Viktor, l'homme avait cessé de croire à un tel retour. Même si les murs devaient être encore empli de nostalgie. Plus rien n'aurait pu le relier à cet endroit, rien ? Non, quelque chose d'autre, un secret que notre inquisiteur de la lumière conservait au creux de son cœur, en secret.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis aventuriers, d'une part pour éviter les moqueries, et de l'autre, pour éviter tout souci à cette personne qui se trouvait dans ces lieux. Au dos de son destrier, Théo de Silverberg arriva à l'église de la lumière. Il salua ses supérieurs, fit son rapport annuel qui lui permettait de continuer de voyager et surtout avec un demi-diable. Ceux de son église, le savait, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était un démon. Il avait été déjà jugé pour son crime de naissance, au bûcher… Cela n'eut aucun effet. Comprenant cela, ils avaient chargé à Théo de Silverberg de surveiller le mage et de le tuer si besoin est.

Le rapport terminé, ayant éludé quelques questions et quelques informations, il se dirigea vers la cour de son église. Là, quelqu'un cria.

« Papa ! »

Théo se retourna pour voir une jeune demoiselle de 8 ans venir se coller à lui. Les yeux verts rayonnant de joie et pétillant d'énergie, les cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'aux épaules, et le corps d'une jeune fille ni trop frêle, ni trop de forme.

« Alice. Je suis revenu. J'espère que tu as été sage durant tout ce temps. »

« Oui ! Papa ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Depuis que Papi Viktor n'est plus là, ce n'est plus pareil. »

Cela aurait surpris tout le monde que Théo avait une fille. C'était l'un des rares secrets que Viktor et lui conservait pour ne pas lui attirer des dangers trop proches. Alice n'était pas sa fille biologique, elle avait été adopté par Théo, quand l'un de ses compagnons de combat trouva la mort. La petite n'avait plus de mère, ni de père, elle allait se trouver orpheline dans la ville et l'église de la lumière ne voulait pas prendre en charge la demoiselle, car elle était une fille.

Théo avait décidé de l'accueillir dans son foyer et de lui offrir l'éducation de l'église de la lumière. Certes, il ne restait pas longtemps dans l'église, mais Alice était habituée avec le départ de son père. Elle avait vu ses parents mourir, son grand père adoptif qui s'occupait d'elle également. Elle avait aussi pleuré la supposée mort de Théo, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne réapparaisse pour faire son rapport sur les événements passés. Il avait annoncé qu'un démon avait tout détruit, sans préciser qu'il s'agissait de B.O.B.

Théo regarda sa fille adoptive et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant pour l'emmener sur ses épaules.

« Je vais rester quelques jours ici, tu voudrais que l'on fasse quoi ma petite Alice ! »

L'enfant avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son père adoptif prenait souvent le temps de retourner la voir pour les fêtes de fins d'années afin de partager du temps ensemble. La petite fille réfléchit quelques instants avant de clamer.

« On pourrait manger à l'auberge du coin. On dit qu'ils font une magnifique tarte aux noisettes. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer papa ! Après on pourra s'entraîner ensemble, pour que je devienne à mon tour une grande paladine de la lumière. »

À l'évocation de la future carrière de sa fille adoptive, Théo prit peur. Il savait ce que regorgeait le monde et il désirait que sa petite fille chérie ne subisse pas le même sort que la fillette qu'il avait écrasée sous le bouclier. Il était obligé d'être complètement différent à l'extérieur, pour éviter que son secret ne soit impacté. Même si au fond de lui, le paladin avait des remords. Il s'imaginait à la place de la petite fille, Alice, écrasée par le bouclier. Il s'ôta immédiatement l'image de son esprit en se rappelant une autre histoire. De son histoire, lui aussi quand il était jeune, il avait voulu rejoindre les ordres. Son père et Viktor l'en avaient empêché, personne n'avait cru en lui. Il leur avait alors désobéi afin de réussir son rêve. Et voici où il en était à présent.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille auprès de l'église de la lumière. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'en lui interdisant, elle serait tentée de lui désobéir.

« Je suis d'accord pour t'entrainer. Par contre pour la carrière de paladin, on verra ça plus tard. »

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez forte, parce que je suis une fille papa ? Je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi puissante comme toi, ou papi Viktor l'était. Mais je viendrai en aide aux gens ! Je travaillerai dur ! »

« Je te crois quand tu dis que tu travailleras dur. Ce que je disais, c'est que nous verrons comment le temps va évoluer et des opportunités que tu auras. On ne sait pas de quoi le futur sera fait. Alors, vivons au jour le jour. Et profitons de ce moment à deux. Laisse-moi te garder encore comme ma fille pendant quelques-temps. »

Alice sentit une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son père adoptif et posa son visage dans ses cheveux en murmurant.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime papa Théo. »

FIN.


	16. Jour 15

**Chapitre 3 : Le monde de 10 cm de Haut.**

C'est à dos des petites araignées en laine et cotons que nos aventuriers parcouraient les plaines enneigées du cratère. Armées de leur patte en forme d'aiguilles, elles marchaient facilement sur le manteau froid d'hiver.

En tête de ce drôle de cortège, Mani menait la danse sur sa fidèle Gawé. Shinddha était derrière lui sur Clem.

« Rah… Mani ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je passe devant toi ! Tes dreads en laine n'arrêtent pas de tomber en plein dans mon visage. » râlait le demi-élémentaire sous sa forme de poupée de paille.

« Gawé n'acceptera pas de passer en arrière. Et puis, je n'y peux rien si mes TRESSES sont reliées à chacune de mes amies. Sois heureux au contraire, tu as le privilège de pouvoir embrasser mes cheveux. » Souriait Mani, plus complice avec le demi-élémentaire qu'avec les autres aventuriers.

« CA SUFFIT AVEC ÇA ! POURQUOI À CHAQUE FOIS TU VEUX PARTIR DANS LE DOMAINE DES SENTIMENTS ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QU'IL N'Y AVAIT RIEN ENTRE NOUS ! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça. C'est comme tous tes gosses. Tu ne les reconnais que quand tu en as besoin. »

Le demi-élémentaire se mit à bougonner en se tenant fermement à Clem, à la fois énervé par les petites répliques de l'elfe et pour ne pas avoir à se manger les tresses de laine de ce dernier.

Un peu plus loin, Grunlek tenait fermement sa petite Nina., le nain mécanique se mit en posture assez confortable pour son voyage, mais également pour se maintenir s'il devait retomber en panne à cause du mécanisme. La jeune araignée prenait garde également à ce que son passager ne tombe pas, avant de partir, elle avait fait un tour sur elle-même afin d'accrocher une des tresses de Mani autour du corps de Grunlek.

Aldo chantonnait sur le dos d'Ake. Sa monture ne semblait pas contre les paroles du troubadour. Au contraire, cela s'accordait parfaitement avec son rythme de marche et égayer cette étrange journée.

La situation était moins amusante sur le dos de Gae. Non pas à cause de l'araignée, mais plutôt pour B.O.B. le paladin devait tenir d'une main sa monture et de l'autre le mage pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le demi-diable tentait de s'accrocher avec ses mains, mais sa force étant toujours aussi faible et son corps mou… il avait encore plus de difficulté à se tenir.

À plusieurs reprises, le cortège dû ralentir pour s'assurer que B.O.B ne tombait pas du convoi et il était impossible de l'oublier. Quand le mage sentait qu'il était en train de perdre son accroche, il se mettait à hurler.

« JE TOMBE ! »

Aussitôt, Théo serra plus son étreinte sur B.O.B et Gae ralentissait en tirant sur l'une des tresses de Mani, ce qui eut comme effet que Shinddha se prenne cette tresse, le faisant râler de plus belle, puis toutes les araignées se mettaient à ralentir pour être au pas.

Cependant, nos aventuriers ne pouvaient pas rester immobile trop longtemps, car ne mesurant que 10 centimètres de hauts, les dangers sont de plus en plus nombreux.

La neige et la pluie qui sont bien souvent inoffensives pour des individus mesurant plus d'un mètre, ce n'était que des cristaux minuscules ou des petites gouttes d'eau, mais a plus petite échelle, les dégâts sont plus considérables, surtout pour les plus sensibles d'entre eux.

Mani qui était en tête, voyait sa laine se gondoler face aux perles d'eau, il se sentait plus lourd, moins agile. et ses araignées empatissaient également. Shinddha était lui aussi impacté, la paille et le cordage avalaient l'humidité le faisant légèrement gonfler. B.O.B vit ses parties molles être chargé aussi en eau et incapable de pouvoir faire plus de mouvement.

Aldo n'avait pas trop d'inconvénient, le bois dont il était composé était hydrophobe, l'eau coulait sur lui sans le gêner. Quant à Théo, les gouttes glissaient sur lui. L'humidité n'était pas assez forte pour commencer à le rouiller.

« Il ne faut pas trop tarder. Sinon, nous risquons d'être ralenti par la pluie, mais aussi des prédateurs. » Souffla Shinddha en regardant le ciel.

Car outre le temps, les animaux étaient aussi des redoutables ennemis. Habituellement, Shinddha n'avait pas peur des oiseaux, des chats ou même des animaux en général. Bon, peut être des loups et des araignées, après leur rencontre un peu particulière. Mais dans l'ensemble, il était ami des bêtes.

Le demi-élémentaire savait qu'avec cette taille, ses alliés d'hier allaient devenir ses ennemis aujourd'hui. Il était fait d'une matière qu'utilisent les oiseaux pour faire leur nid et bien entendu ses derniers pourraient les emporter sans aucun souci. Aussi, notre rôdeur resta vigilant au moindre bruit, les cris des oiseaux dans les airs, certes peu nombreux à cette époque. Ensuite, il y avait les chiens errants, eux, ne feraient pas la différence entre des objets magiques et des objets classiques. Sans aucun doute, ces animaux les prendraient pour des jouets. Ils les récupéreraient et s'amuseraient avec… À leurs dépends. Et les chats, les compagnons préférés de B.O.B. C'était les plus malicieux et les plus ingérables de tous, eux, pouvaient courir, sauter, grimper dans les arbres. Ils étaient l'une des plus grandes menaces.

Shinddha restait aux aguets. Ils avaient, heureusement pour eux, d'autres compagnes de voyage qui avaient plus l'habitude d'échapper aux prédateurs : les araignées. Celles qui avaient échappé à ces aventuriers, qui avaient failli mourir dans le puits de flammes provoquées par B.O.B. sauvée grâce aux corps de leurs congénères qui les avaient protégées. Mais également à Mani, qui les avaient retrouvés, sanglotant dans les égouts.

Elles avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur famille à cause des aventuriers qu'elles portaient. Pourtant, elles ne se rebellèrent pas contre eux. Pourquoi ? Juste pour leur maître Mani, elles l'aimaient et le prouvaient en lui obéissant aux pattes et à l'œil.

Le temps passa rapidement. La nuit, les araignées continuaient de courir avec un Mani et un Shinddha aux aguets. Grunlek avait déjà perdu la bataille avec son corps mécanique et ne pouvait compter que sur Nina pour le tenir et continuer son voyage. Théo avait fini par mettre B.O.B à l'avant de l'araignée pour mieux le maintenir. Il somnolait pendant que le mage ronflait terriblement. Aldo somnolait de temps à autre. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas tomber de sa monture.

Les araignées cherchaient des chemins cachés, des petites fissures pour passer, plutôt que dans les grands chemins. Elles évitèrent ainsi les dangers potentiels à leur petite taille. De temps à autre, Mani les stoppa pour leur accorder une petite pause et pour s'assurer qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était blessée ou avait perdu un bout de laine, d'aiguille ou d'élément les composant.

Après quelques vérifications, ils repartirent avant l'aube pour s'approcher de la ville.

Ils savaient qu'il fallait encore une journée complète pour arriver en ville.

Mais une fois là-bas, comment se faire accepter par une famille ? Comment se faire remarquer et adopté par des enfants ? Comment leur demander de leur donner un nom et un ruban ? Telle était les questions que nos aventuriers se posaient sur le dos de ses drôles de montures.

Ils arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit au village voisin, la nuit était toujours aussi froide, Mani, Shinddha, B.O.B avaient subi les effets de l'humidité ambiante. Les araignées restaient auprès de leur maître, prêtes à le défendre si nécessaire.

Personne n'était dehors. Les rues étaient désertes. Quelques faibles lueurs éclairées certaines maisonnées. L'heure était repos pour les habitants de ce village.

« Comment allons-nous procéder ? » demanda Mani, tandis que Shinddha remontait une nouvelle fois la clé de Grunlek afin de le réveiller.

« Il vaut mieux y aller de jours. Les enfants aiment s'amuser dans les ruelles. Nous n'aurons plus qu'à en trouver un ou plusieurs et lui raconter une petite histoire bien entrainante pour qu'il nous adopte. » souffla B.O.B toujours porté par Théo.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas se séparer. » continua Grunlek en se mettant en marche et en caressant la tête de la tendre Nina avec qui il a sympathisé.

« D'accord. Maître Nain, pourriez-vous nous aider, moi et mes araignées à monter le campement ? » demanda Mani.

Le nain et l'elfe accompagnés de leur monture s'attaquèrent à la tâche de l'abri. Les petites bestioles montèrent avec aisance sur les morceaux de bois traînant dans les parages, afin que Mani escalade les débris pour chercher un morceau de tissu. Grunlek lui indiqua les manœuvres à suivre pour permettre au tissu de tenir et de leur offrir un abri contre le vent et la pluie. Avec les aiguilles des araignées et quelques morceaux de laine, Mani cousait la toile pour bien abriter le tout. Grunlek usa de sa force mécanique pour aller chercher d'autres morceaux de bois et de fermer complètement l'abri, afin d'éviter que tout intru ne vienne les déranger dans la nuit.

« Je te pique quelques brindilles. » souffla Aldo en prenant un peu de paille sèche au creux du corps de Shinddha.

Le demi-élémentaire fut surprs mais ne hurla pas, il laissa le troubadour agir, tandis que Théo emmenait B.O.B dans le campement pour l'allonger au sol.

Une fois l'abri terminé, Grunlek aida Aldo à préparer un léger feu pour se réchauffer et permettre à certains d'entre eux de se sécher. La flammèche éclara légèrement les lieux. Grunlek et Théo prirent le premier tour de garde permettant aux autres de dormir.

B.O.B sur un petit morceau de bois avec un bout de tissu amené par Gae, Aldo sur un des coins de l'abri en train de rêver aux jeux et au chant qu'il allait proposer aux enfants. Shin, assailli par Mani et ses araignées, qui avaient besoin de confort et de l'amour d'un demi-élémentaire.

A suivre...


	17. Jour 16

Le chocolat a la liqueur.

Krayn, prince des dindons, était en train de préparer son live pour la soirée. L'hiver était arrivé. Il avait préparé une soupe avec des légumes et du tofu, de quoi se réchauffer en ce temps froid et humide.

Cependant ce repas bien que consistant ne satisfaisait pas entièrement le streamer. Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour le restaurer et lui donner un peu de chaleur dans son corps.

En plus, Moodie n'était pas présente dans la petite chaumière. La Canadienne était repartie dans son pays pour passer les fêtes de fins d'années avec sa famille.

Alors en solitaire, Krayn, le joueur de Grunlek regarda dans son armoire. Il chercha quelque chose de ne pas trop calorique et lui donnant un peu de chaleur. Un réconfort. Certes il était rarement réconforté par la nourriture. Il préférait de loin la chaleur humaine de ses amis et de ses viewers.

Mais en ce soir d'hiver, il avait besoin d'un remontant avant d'aller en live. Et puis, il vit son précieux. Un étrange secret qui était à l'intérieur de son placard. Un des rares bonbons qu'il avait à l'intérieur.

Une boîte de précieux chocolat à la liqueur. Il n'y avait pas de graisse animale et aucun élément de nature animal à l'intérieur, que du végétal. Il déchira délicatement le papier, le jeta dans la poubelle, il posa délicatement le chocolat dans sa bouche. L'amertume du cacao éveilla ses papilles. Doucement, il ferma la bouche. Ses dents craquèrent la coque en chocolat en train de fondre par la chaleur de l'orifice buccal. Et puis... le liquide doux et piquant, quelques épices titillèrent ses papilles. Ce dernier descendit en dessous de la langue pour entrer plus rapidement dans le système sanguin.

L'alcool s'activa à l'intérieur de son corps. Sa chaleur corporelle augmenta légèrement. Sa tête semblait être plus légère. Il n'était pas enivré non plus, il était juste apaisé par ce liquide.

Il était enfin prêt à aller en live. L'esprit apaisé par ce mélange de chocolat et alcool, qui est bien dosé pour ne pas être complètement alcoolisé.

"Bonsoir, tout le monde. On va faire l'appel avant de commencer à jouer." sourit Krayn en lançant son live.

Fin.


	18. Jour 17

Le Mahyar de Noël.

Un clavier maltraité, un thermos rempli de café, une tasse préparée, un ordinateur chauffé. C'était dans cette ambiance que travaillait un certain maître du jeu : Mahyar Shakeri. L'homme travaillait une nouvelle journée dans ses scénarios de jeux de rôle. Aussi bien pour les projets dans lesquels il travaillait pour l'édition, que pour les scénarios pour le Bazar du Grenier. Il avait comme à son habitude une limite de caractères pour la publication. Souvent il l'a dépassait avec une marge plus ou moins large. Sauf que cette fois le sujet n'était pas aussi évident que les autres projets. Aussi bien dans Aventures que dans l'édition.

Il devait créer pour les deux projets, un scénario de Noël. Il devait écrire quelque chose de ne pas trop cliché. Donc pas de chants de Noël avec Scrooge et les autres personnages. Les esprits de Noël étaient bien souvent repris. Pas de jeux avec les jouets de Noël qui seraient vivants. Le scénario de la recherche d'un objet magique pour aider le Santa Clause était trop nian nian.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait satisfaire les rôlistes ? Qu'est-ce qui intéresserait les spectateurs durant le live avec l'équipe d'aventure ?

Les commentaires lors du scénario du live d'Halloween demandaient pourquoi il n'était pas plus centré sur une histoire maléfique. Une histoire plus sombre. Certes, ce n'était pas évident de pouvoir satisfaire le public, car l'écrit sombre et gore serait vu par des enfants et un public jeune. Il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre et être plus cliché était très compliqué à mettre en place.

Se grattant le bouc, l'inspiration n'arrivait pas de suite. Notre Maître du jeu cherchait encore une idée en faisant couler le café de son thermos.

"Piou, piou, piou !" chanta le thermos.

La fumée du liquide venait chatouiller les narines de Mahyar. Il ferma les yeux avant de le boire et de déguster paisiblement ce délicieux mélange chaud d'amertume et d'épices.

Il se posa au fond de son siège, se détendant, il avait plus d'inspiration quand il était détendu, il se sentirait plus à l'aise. Quelques minutes dans le silence. Une ambiance tamisée, ces épices qui flottaient dans son bureau. Et puis ... L'inspiration ne venait toujours pas.

Pour trouver plus de motivation et plus d'inspiration, il retourna vers ses livres et ses magazines dans lesquels il travaillait. Il devait trouver une solution. Une histoire.

Il feuilleta finalement un petit livret qu'il avait acheté pour un de ses enfants. Avec des anciens contes de Noël. Il fouilla et trouva une idée. Non pas de reprendre n'importe quelle l'histoire. Mais de la transformer et ajouter de nouvelles idées qu'il avait depuis ses scénarios.

Il attrapa l'histoire des roses Blanches de Noël et changea des roses bleues. Symbole d'un fait impossible dans la nature. Cela pouvait être un amour, une personne ou une action, un rêve impossible à réaliser.

Finalement, il écrivit une quête pour ses aventuriers d'un soir de live. ils devaient trouver dans une caverne oubliée de tous cette fleur magique, gardée par des créatures merveilleuses et puissantes des crabes aux pinces immenses faites de glaces, comme leurs homologues des sables, ils se cacheraient dans la neige, leurs carapaces auraient la même couleur que la neige et la glace se fondant dans le décor. Ils surprendraient les aventuriers qui oseraient récupérer ses plantes légendaires. Car elles seraient les gardiennes, invoquées par un grand mage avant sa mort afin de protéger ces plantes.

Pourquoi les protéger les végétaux qui pourraient sauver une princesse souffrant d'une grave maladie dans son château ? Parce que ces plantes étaient le résultat d'expériences commises sur des êtres vivants. Des essais sur des personnes. Un grand mage avait tenté de faire d'eux non pas des plantes, mais des personnes pouvant maîtriser le pouvoir de commander aux plantes. Afin de favoriser l'agriculture dans leur royaume et de ne plus souffrir de la famine. Quelques jeunes fermiers s'étaient portés volontaires pour subir les effets de ce sort. Qui a malheureusement raté.

Le temps avait passé et finalement, l'oubli avait envahi les esprits de chacun des membres de cette contrée. Cette histoire était resté comme une légende pour effrayer les enfants, selon les plus âgées du village. Seulement, dans chaque conte, il y avait une part de vérité.

Les aventuriers devraient alors découvrir la vérité. Trouver aussi un autre moyen pour soigner la douce princesse. Et le meilleur moyen, restera le travail d'équipe entre le paladin, les connaissances de Balthazar, la technique d'alchimie de Grunlek. Quant à Shin, eh bien il séduirait comme d'habitude la jeune demoiselle.

Mahyar finit ses quelques phrases, fit les calculs des caractéristiques des ennemis pour que ces derniers soient toujours accessibles à ses joueurs, tout en leur donnant un peu de fils à retordre. La nuit avait laissé place au jour. Il avait encore subi les conséquences de son imagination : le manque de sommeil. Il allait prendre une nouvelle tasse de café, sa "drogue" comme le diraient certains afin de survivre à son manque de sommeil. Certes il ferait une petite sieste. Mais il aurait au moins la possibilité de donner un peu de rêve et de défi à ses coéquipiers.

Satisfait il se rendit dans sa cuisine pour prendre de nouveau sa mixture préférée et la savourer avec une autre saveur. Celle de la victoire.

Fin.


	19. Jour 18

Le live de la charité :

Une journée comme les autres dans un recoin de la France à Lyon, une grande ville peuplée par un nombre conséquent de personnes. À l'intérieur de cette grande cité vivait un jeune homme végan et fan de dindon. Le prince même des dindons : Krayn.

Ce défenseur des dindons sans défenses avait pris cette mascotte à cause d'un petit jeu de mots lors de ces streams. Une déformation de la phrase, "voici un don." qui était devenu, "voici un dindon."

De là est arrivé le mythique animal totem de notre streamer Lyonnais.

Ce n'est malheureusement pas le sujet de cette histoire. Le véritable sujet était plus centré sur la préparation du live du soir. Un live particulier car il allait faire un live de charité. Non pas parce qu'il gagnait trop d'argent, mais pour aider quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui était dans le besoin. Il n'aimait pas tellement demander de l'aide auprès des gens. Il préférait essayer de trouver une solution à sa manière et de l'offrir à cette personne. Cette fois, cette solution, il ne pouvait pas la réaliser seul dans son coin, pour aider son ami.

Ce dernier souffrait d'une grave maladie, certes qui ne le tuerait pas dans peu de temps. Hélas, la maladie le rendrait handicapé à vie et l'empêcherait de réussir à vivre normalement. Aucun traitement n'était prévu en France. Cependant des tests étaient en cours au Canada. Il y avait peut-être une petite possibilité de ne pas être dépendant toute sa vie pour le quotidien.

Le jeune ami devait alors récolter une certaine somme pour se rendre au Canada et surtout rester vivre là-bas, le temps que les essais soient concluants pour lui permettre de retourner en France.

Les parents, la famille et d'autres amis s'étaient réuni pour rassembler cette somme. Malheureusement, il manquait un certain montant. Les efforts des uns et des autres ne leur permettraient pas de l'aider. Toute l'énergie de ces personnes empli de bonne volonté. Cela les dégoûtés de sentir leurs efforts être vains.

Personne n'avait osé demander à Krayn, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose de supplémentaire pour cet ami. Non pas à cause de la fierté, mais ils pensaient à chercher d'autres manières de trouver cet argent par leurs propres moyens.

Ce fut Krayn lui-même qui proposa alors sa solution à cette famille et son ami. Il ne voulait pas réaliser de telle action dans le dos des autres. Même si cela pouvait être une bonne surprise. Il préférait en discuter avec eux. Il ferait un live d'un soir, un seul, où tous les dons qu'il recevrait seraient reversés directement à la cagnotte de son ami.

L'idée surprit le jeune homme. Habituellement, il aurait refusé. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas s'offrir de cadeau entre amis. Pourtant, sa main se dirigea vers celle du streamer. Il voulait vivre correctement. Il voulait pouvoir marcher et se débrouiller. Pouvoir être indépendant et ne pas devoir utiliser de chaise roulante. Certes, beaucoup de gens vivaient avec ce défaut, cette maladie et arrivaient à vivre. Pourtant les difficultés étaient nombreuses. Il avait envie de vivre facilement. Ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme, car si les essais étaient concluants, alors cela aidera d'autres personnes dans le même état que lui. Cela aidera les recherches.

C'était pour cet ami que Krayn avait préparé un setup spécial. Il avait prévu de remercier toutes les personnes pour le geste qu'ils feraient. Pour les retweets qu'ils occasionneraient pour cette journée. Il avait annoncé en avance que ce serait un live spécial, car il ne voulait pas mentir à son public. À ceux qui ont fait de sa passion son métier et qui seront eux aussi acteur de la recherche pour aider contre cette maladie.

Il avait toujours du stress en lui. Surtout à cause des personnes qui le montreraient du doigt à cause de tout l'argent amassé, qui le traiteront de menteur et qui mèneraient des enquêtes bidons et des rumeurs foireuses. Krayn n'avait pas peur cette fois. Il serra légèrement sa souris. Il avait fait des recherches avec ses autres amis YouTubeurs pour mettre en place ce live en ayant le moins de conséquences néfastes pour lui, sa chaîne mais surtout son ami.

Le thé était prêt à ses côtés. Moodie n'était pas loin pour relayer et le soutenir. Le jeu était mis à jour pour pouvoir être joué.

Le décompte se faisait dans sa tête. Une intro avec des docteurs dindons était prévue de la part de ses fans artistes préférés.

Krayn prit sa respiration pendant que la danse du dindon se termina. Il ouvrit le setup et bascula en entamant son live par un : "Bonsoir à tous ! Petit switchage d'affichage."

FIN.


	20. Jour 19

Le Noël des PNJ :

Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qu'il se passait quand un personnage n'était plus utilisé dans un jeu de rôles ? Qu'était-il arrivé au PNJ de Mahyar une fois l'action passée ? De savoir si la petite fille visée par Théo était vivante ou morte ?

Eh bien, approchez-vous, oui c'est cela, encore un peu. Vous verrez peut-être sur une partie de la carte que Mahyar a concoctée du cratère un petit espace non exploité par les aventuriers. Un refuge créé par le maître du jeu, pour laisser se reposer les pauvres PNJ maltraité. Car il faut l'avouer : Mahyar a un coeur. , si gigantesque, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir ses PNJ.

Là, dans cet espace vide et protégé par les risques et périls, se retrouvaient toutes les personnalités disparues depuis la première saison. L'elfe de la forêt, L'homme à la rapière, la petite fille, les petites araignées et aussi Bragg, Arcana et Viktor.

Tous étaient en train d'observer dans une boule de cristal les aventuriers continuant leurs aventures en émettant quelques objections, commentaires et toutes autres réflexions à leur sujet.

Ils apprirent également des uns et des autres que leur caractère était influencé uniquement par le maître du jeu et non pas par leur propre choix. Ainsi, vous pourriez découvrir que Bragg était un dragueur né et visiblement très doué en escrime. Arcana semblait être peureuse. La petite fille se révéla être une pickpocket d'exception et une crapule de première. Seul Viktor restait lui-même. Le maître du jeu n'avait eu qu'une faible influence sur son caractère. Seul son véritable maître : Frédéric Molas, lui avait permis de vivre ses aventures.

Mais au-delà de tout cela, le temps continuait à passer et Noël approchait.

"Que voulez-vous faire pour Noël ?" sourit Bragg avec un air charmeur envers Arcana.

"Je… Mais… En fait..." commença la paladine de l'église des ténèbres avant de se faire interrompre par la petite fille.

"Moi, je voudrais que t'arrête de me relooker, moi et mes copines. Que tu tournes cinq fois la langue dans ta bouche et que tu nous casses pas les boules avec tes chants de fillettes. Alors tu reste dans ton coin l'EMO et tu nous laisses causer tranquillement."

Le visage de Bragg rougit sous l'effet de la colère. Aussitôt, il attrapa par le col la petite fille pour la mettre près de son visage.

"Eh ! Tu me dois le respect fillette. Alors, tu descends de deux degrés et tu reformules poliment ta question."

"Ok." sourit la gamine avant de mordre avec violence le nez de Bragg.

L'intendant recula sous le coup de douleur et se mit à maudire la gamine. Rapidement, Viktor arriva entre les deux jeunes gens et se mit à dire.

"Du calme. Du calme. Tout va bien. Je vais vous entonner quelques hymnes de l'église de la lumière pour égayer notre soirée."

Victor n'eut même pas le temps de commencer un mot, que les petites araignées le firent taire. L'elfe de la forêt fut rassurée. Elle alla chopper quelques bières et se mit à hurler.

"Fêtons ensemble Noël ! À notre santé mes gens ! Et espérons que ces stupides aventuriers vont bien souffrir et périr !" dit-elle avec une voix paysanne et heureuse.

L'homme à la rapière, silencieux laissa son arme à l'entrée et attrapa une bière également. Il la tourna dans tous les sens, se mit à la sentir, mis son doigt à l'intérieur pour en goûter un petit peu, et puis avala goulument la bière.

"À LA NÔTRE LES GARS ! ET À MAHYAR !" se mit-il à hurler.

Tous prirent leur repas en chantonnant quelques histoires de Noël, en espérant pouvoir vivre un autre jour de meilleures aventures et sans ses aventuriers qui les avaient massacrées.

Fin.


	21. Jour 20

Le Noël du démon.

La nuit était douce et délicieuse, malgré la fraîcheur de ces ténèbres du mois de décembre. Cependant, le prince des enfers et de l'obscurité n'avait pas peur de cette fraîcheur, de cette humidité qui le couvrait, emmitouflé dans son long manteau d'hiver, couvert de fourrure et de plume. Enoch observait le village qui se trouvait en bas de la colline, le diable savait qu'à l'intérieur, l'équipe d'aventuriers s'était arrêté. Et parmi eux, se trouvait son fils : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Comme chaque année, Enoch voulait rejoindre son fils pour aller célébrer cette fête, mais bien souvent, les affaires le rappelaient, et puis Balthazar n'était pas toujours présent pour être avec lui. Cette fois, cependant, le diable tenterait tout pour le tout pour être avec son fils, des diablotins sortirent de terre, l'air mesquin sur le visage, observant leur maître.

"Allez-y mes petits. Séparer les aventuriers." souffla Enoch en envoyant ses diablotins jouer des mauvais tours à la population.

Un petit chaton roux s'agrippa sur l'épaule d'Enoch. Il caressa délicatement sa petite tête mignonne, tout en lui posant un délicat baiser, il lui murmura.

"Va chercher mon fils. Attire le vers moi. Nous passerons un Noël ensemble."

Le chaton miaula et descendit de l'épaule, pour courir dans la ville, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'ensemble de l'équipe tombe dans le piège.

Évidemment, Grunlek et Théo couraient derrière les diablotins pour les éliminer.

"BOB ! SHIN ! CHERCHEZ LA SOURCE D'APPARITION DE CES DIABLOTINS !" hurla Théo en envoyant l'une de ses créatures dans les cieux.

"Je fais mon possible." souffla au loin B.O.B qui cherchait un sceau ou tout autre apparition dans le genre.

Shinddha observa en hauteur une sorte de cohérence dans leurs déplacements, dans ce tumulte, un bruit attira l'attention de notre pyromage. Un petit miaulement, semblable à un appel au secours, B.O.B tourna son regard vers le petit être. Il vit une petite boule de poils rousse recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle tentait de se protéger contre les déplacements de charrettes et des autres animaux aux alentours, qui allait écraser le pauvre animal.

Incapable de résister à l'appel du châton, B.O.B abandonna son poste pour aller au sauvetage du félin. Malgré sa faible force physique, il se plaça juste au-dessus de la créature afin de lui éviter d'être écrasé par un cheval.

"Ne t'inquiète pas petit chat ! Je vais te sauver."

Shinddha observa la scène depuis le haut d'un toit. Il se prépara à décocher une flèche pour éliminer le cheval avant qu'il ne tombe sur B.O.B. Le rôdeur n'aimait pas tuer les animaux, mais pour sauver un de ses amis... Il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, le demi-élémentaire d'eau n'eut rien à faire.

Il ne vit pas qu'au niveau de B.O.B, les yeux du chaton avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient rouge grenat à présent, le pyromage fut surpris avant d'être entouré par une cage de flamme. Le cheval se retourna et s'enfuit ailleurs. Le brasier cessa et ne laissa aucune trace de notre ami pyromage.

"BOB !" hurla Shin depuis le toit.

En entendant le cri de détresse du rôdeur, rapidement Grunlek et Théo coururent dans sa direction. Ils virent que les diablotins avaient tous disparu comme des nuages de fumée. Tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion pour attraper le fameux pyromage.

"Shin ! Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Grunlek, en voyant le demi-élémentaire au sol, dans la neige, pleurant auprès d'une grande flaque d'eau.

"Je… Bob… Il était parti sauver un chaton… Et… Des flammes sont sorti… Puis plus rien… Il a disparu..."

"C'est peut-être une téléportation." souffla Théo moins inquiet que le demi-élémentaire.

"NON ! J'ai senti une énorme énergie maléfique de ces flammes !"

Au loin, une autre cage de flamme se forma au sommet de la colline, Enoch attendait patiemment que le brasier se calme pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Doucement, B.O.B sentit les flammes défaire son emprise sur lui, Il vit qu'il n'était plus en ville et que face à lui se trouvait son père.

"Papa. C'est toi qui as envoyé des diablotins en ville ! Le chaton..."

"Oui, c'est moi fils. J'avais besoin de te voir."

"Ah oui ? Bah, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tous les pères ? Envoyer un message demandant de venir vers moi plutôt que de jouer une telle comédie ? Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu as encore causé."

"Je suis un démon ne l'oublie pas." sourit Enoch avant de prendre dans ses bras son fils surpris.

"Si je t'avais envoyé un message, je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas lu, voire que tu n'aurais pas accepté de venir passer les fêtes avec moi."

"Les fêtes… Avec toi.." souffla Bob surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as jamais été là pour les fêtes quand j'étais gosse. Et brusquement tu veux rattraper tout ce temps perdu !"

"Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête que j'ai décidé cela. Tu sais… depuis que nous sommes dans le monde des humains, nous autres les démons avons découvert les sentiments, comme l'amour. Je suis un père avant d'être un démon. Si j'étais resté avec toi quand tu étais enfant, tu te serais attiré les foudres d'autres créatures bien plus puissantes que celle que tu rencontres. Des combats de territoires de diables et autres dieux. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à cela. Je t'ai écarté le temps que tu deviennes plus fort. Mais jamais, je n'ai oublié de fêter ton anniversaire ou tes Noël."

"Ah ouais ? Et comment peux-tu me prouver cela ? Tu as été voir des péripatéticiennes pendant que je soufflais mes bougies ?"

Enoch soupira, il sortit un petit calepin et commença à énumérer une liste bien précise.

"À trois ans, tu as reçu une peluche en forme d'ourson avec un costume rougeoyant. Pour tes cinq ans, tu as reçu un livre avec des petits sorts de flammèches. Pour ta rentrée des classes tu as reçu ton premier sceptre magique."

"Stop, c'est bon, j'ai assez entendu. Tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui les as acheté pour moi c'est ça ? Tu es le roi des menteurs. Je sais que tu as du tout inventé. C'est mère qui me les a acheté en travaillant de ses doigts affutés."

"Non. C'est un cadeau de nous deux. Je l'aime… tout comme je t'aime également B.O.B. Je te le répète. Je suis peut-être un démon, mais j'ai un coeur envers les membres de ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas vous emmener avec moi, car j'aurais risqué vos vies, Maria, ta mère et toi, vous êtes ce qui est de plus précieux à mes yeux."

En finissant sa phrase, Enoch tapota le dos de B.O.B. Le pyromage s'accrochait à la tenue de son père. Les larmes commençaient à perler sur son front, le demi-diable essayait de les contenir, cependant, il n'y arrivait pas, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en espérant pouvoir garder tous ses sentiments au fond de lui.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Pourquoi tu veux fêter maintenant ses instants ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai plus peur. Je ne vis plus dans ce sentiment négatif. Maria, ta mère a trouvé un autre coeur avec qui partager ses sentiments. Certes, elle ne m'a pas oublié, mais elle ne reviendra plus comme avant. Mais toi. Tu es la chair de ma chair. Tu as une partie de mon sang qui coule en toi. Et je souhaite vivre comme tout bon père des fêtes de famille avec toi. Laisse-moi juste une soirée rien qu'avec toi."

Tout doucement, Enoch prit son fils par les épaules pour le reculer légèrement de lui. Pour voir son visage humidifié par ses larmes, les yeux rougis, les écailles indiquant sa race de demi-diables. Délicatement, Enoch attrapa du bout des doigts les larmes de son fils, il lui caressa sa joue droite avec un sourire franc et paternel.

"Je te demande, juste une soirée. Une fois que nous pourrions passer notre vie de père et de fils. Loin des tumultes de nos vies de démon et d'aventurier. Juste une soirée."

Bob attrapa la main de son père. Les yeux toujours en proie aux larmes, il avait cependant au fond une étincelle. Celle de l'innocence humaine, cet espoir qu'il avait perdu gamin, quand il attendait en ces soirées de fin d'année l'arrivée de son vrai père. Qui vienne lui offrir un cadeau. Qui le félicite. Qui lui chante "bon anniversaire."

"Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mes camarades. Sinon, ils vont me chercher encore longtemps." finit par avouer Balthazar.

"D'accord. Je t'attend ici." souriait Enoch.

B.O.B parti l'esprit légèrement perturbé. À la fois heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son père, sans penser à le convaincre de laisser ses amis tranquilles, mais à la fois, il craignait la réaction des deux parties, aussi bien d'Enoch qui pourrait lui mentir, tout comme Théo qui n'appréciait pas tellement l'ascendance du pyromage.

Mais qu'importe. Il voulait vivre cet événement. Et il ferait le nécessaire pour les convaincre.

FIN.


	22. Jour 21

Le Noël du démon.

La nuit était douce et délicieuse, malgré la fraîcheur de ces ténèbres du mois de décembre. Cependant, le prince des enfers et de l'obscurité n'avait pas peur de cette fraîcheur, de cette humidité qui le couvrait, emmitouflé dans son long manteau d'hiver, couvert de fourrure et de plume. Enoch observait le village qui se trouvait en bas de la colline, le diable savait qu'à l'intérieur, l'équipe d'aventuriers s'était arrêté. Et parmi eux, se trouvait son fils : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

Comme chaque année, Enoch voulait rejoindre son fils pour aller célébrer cette fête, mais bien souvent, les affaires le rappelaient, et puis Balthazar n'était pas toujours présent pour être avec lui. Cette fois, cependant, le diable tenterait tout pour le tout pour être avec son fils, des diablotins sortirent de terre, l'air mesquin sur le visage, observant leur maître.

"Allez-y mes petits. Séparer les aventuriers." souffla Enoch en envoyant ses diablotins jouer des mauvais tours à la population.

Un petit chaton roux s'agrippa sur l'épaule d'Enoch. Il caressa délicatement sa petite tête mignonne, tout en lui posant un délicat baiser, il lui murmura.

"Va chercher mon fils. Attire le vers moi. Nous passerons un Noël ensemble."

Le chaton miaula et descendit de l'épaule, pour courir dans la ville, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que l'ensemble de l'équipe tombe dans le piège.

Évidemment, Grunlek et Théo couraient derrière les diablotins pour les éliminer.

"BOB ! SHIN ! CHERCHEZ LA SOURCE D'APPARITION DE CES DIABLOTINS !" hurla Théo en envoyant l'une de ses créatures dans les cieux.

"Je fais mon possible." souffla au loin B.O.B qui cherchait un sceau ou tout autre apparition dans le genre.

Shinddha observa en hauteur une sorte de cohérence dans leurs déplacements, dans ce tumulte, un bruit attira l'attention de notre pyromage. Un petit miaulement, semblable à un appel au secours, B.O.B tourna son regard vers le petit être. Il vit une petite boule de poils rousse recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle tentait de se protéger contre les déplacements de charrettes et des autres animaux aux alentours, qui allait écraser le pauvre animal.

Incapable de résister à l'appel du châton, B.O.B abandonna son poste pour aller au sauvetage du félin. Malgré sa faible force physique, il se plaça juste au-dessus de la créature afin de lui éviter d'être écrasé par un cheval.

"Ne t'inquiète pas petit chat ! Je vais te sauver."

Shinddha observa la scène depuis le haut d'un toit. Il se prépara à décocher une flèche pour éliminer le cheval avant qu'il ne tombe sur B.O.B. Le rôdeur n'aimait pas tuer les animaux, mais pour sauver un de ses amis... Il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, le demi-élémentaire d'eau n'eut rien à faire.

Il ne vit pas qu'au niveau de B.O.B, les yeux du chaton avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient rouge grenat à présent, le pyromage fut surpris avant d'être entouré par une cage de flamme. Le cheval se retourna et s'enfuit ailleurs. Le brasier cessa et ne laissa aucune trace de notre ami pyromage.

"BOB !" hurla Shin depuis le toit.

En entendant le cri de détresse du rôdeur, rapidement Grunlek et Théo coururent dans sa direction. Ils virent que les diablotins avaient tous disparu comme des nuages de fumée. Tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion pour attraper le fameux pyromage.

"Shin ! Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Grunlek, en voyant le demi-élémentaire au sol, dans la neige, pleurant auprès d'une grande flaque d'eau.

"Je… Bob… Il était parti sauver un chaton… Et… Des flammes sont sorti… Puis plus rien… Il a disparu..."

"C'est peut-être une téléportation." souffla Théo moins inquiet que le demi-élémentaire.

"NON ! J'ai senti une énorme énergie maléfique de ces flammes !"

Au loin, une autre cage de flamme se forma au sommet de la colline, Enoch attendait patiemment que le brasier se calme pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Doucement, B.O.B sentit les flammes défaire son emprise sur lui, Il vit qu'il n'était plus en ville et que face à lui se trouvait son père.

"Papa. C'est toi qui as envoyé des diablotins en ville ! Le chaton..."

"Oui, c'est moi fils. J'avais besoin de te voir."

"Ah oui ? Bah, tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tous les pères ? Envoyer un message demandant de venir vers moi plutôt que de jouer une telle comédie ? Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que tu as encore causé."

"Je suis un démon ne l'oublie pas." sourit Enoch avant de prendre dans ses bras son fils surpris.

"Si je t'avais envoyé un message, je suis quasiment sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas lu, voire que tu n'aurais pas accepté de venir passer les fêtes avec moi."

"Les fêtes… Avec toi.." souffla Bob surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as jamais été là pour les fêtes quand j'étais gosse. Et brusquement tu veux rattraper tout ce temps perdu !"

"Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête que j'ai décidé cela. Tu sais… depuis que nous sommes dans le monde des humains, nous autres les démons avons découvert les sentiments, comme l'amour. Je suis un père avant d'être un démon. Si j'étais resté avec toi quand tu étais enfant, tu te serais attiré les foudres d'autres créatures bien plus puissantes que celle que tu rencontres. Des combats de territoires de diables et autres dieux. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à cela. Je t'ai écarté le temps que tu deviennes plus fort. Mais jamais, je n'ai oublié de fêter ton anniversaire ou tes Noël."

"Ah ouais ? Et comment peux-tu me prouver cela ? Tu as été voir des péripatéticiennes pendant que je soufflais mes bougies ?"

Enoch soupira, il sortit un petit calepin et commença à énumérer une liste bien précise.

"À trois ans, tu as reçu une peluche en forme d'ourson avec un costume rougeoyant. Pour tes cinq ans, tu as reçu un livre avec des petits sorts de flammèches. Pour ta rentrée des classes tu as reçu ton premier sceptre magique."

"Stop, c'est bon, j'ai assez entendu. Tu vas me dire que c'est toi qui les as acheté pour moi c'est ça ? Tu es le roi des menteurs. Je sais que tu as du tout inventé. C'est mère qui me les a acheté en travaillant de ses doigts affutés."

"Non. C'est un cadeau de nous deux. Je l'aime… tout comme je t'aime également B.O.B. Je te le répète. Je suis peut-être un démon, mais j'ai un coeur envers les membres de ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas vous emmener avec moi, car j'aurais risqué vos vies, Maria, ta mère et toi, vous êtes ce qui est de plus précieux à mes yeux."

En finissant sa phrase, Enoch tapota le dos de B.O.B. Le pyromage s'accrochait à la tenue de son père. Les larmes commençaient à perler sur son front, le demi-diable essayait de les contenir, cependant, il n'y arrivait pas, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en espérant pouvoir garder tous ses sentiments au fond de lui.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? Pourquoi tu veux fêter maintenant ses instants ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'ai plus peur. Je ne vis plus dans ce sentiment négatif. Maria, ta mère a trouvé un autre coeur avec qui partager ses sentiments. Certes, elle ne m'a pas oublié, mais elle ne reviendra plus comme avant. Mais toi. Tu es la chair de ma chair. Tu as une partie de mon sang qui coule en toi. Et je souhaite vivre comme tout bon père des fêtes de famille avec toi. Laisse-moi juste une soirée rien qu'avec toi."

Tout doucement, Enoch prit son fils par les épaules pour le reculer légèrement de lui. Pour voir son visage humidifié par ses larmes, les yeux rougis, les écailles indiquant sa race de demi-diables. Délicatement, Enoch attrapa du bout des doigts les larmes de son fils, il lui caressa sa joue droite avec un sourire franc et paternel.

"Je te demande, juste une soirée. Une fois que nous pourrions passer notre vie de père et de fils. Loin des tumultes de nos vies de démon et d'aventurier. Juste une soirée."

Bob attrapa la main de son père. Les yeux toujours en proie aux larmes, il avait cependant au fond une étincelle. Celle de l'innocence humaine, cet espoir qu'il avait perdu gamin, quand il attendait en ces soirées de fin d'année l'arrivée de son vrai père. Qui vienne lui offrir un cadeau. Qui le félicite. Qui lui chante "bon anniversaire."

"Laisse-moi juste le temps de prévenir mes camarades. Sinon, ils vont me chercher encore longtemps." finit par avouer Balthazar.

"D'accord. Je t'attend ici." souriait Enoch.

B.O.B parti l'esprit légèrement perturbé. À la fois heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec son père, sans penser à le convaincre de laisser ses amis tranquilles, mais à la fois, il craignait la réaction des deux parties, aussi bien d'Enoch qui pourrait lui mentir, tout comme Théo qui n'appréciait pas tellement l'ascendance du pyromage.

Mais qu'importe. Il voulait vivre cet événement. Et il ferait le nécessaire pour les convaincre.

FIN.


	23. Jour 22

Étoile du soir.

C'est durant une nuit tranquille quelques jours avant Noël, l'hiver est présent dans cet endroit si calme du nord de la France. Une jeune demoiselle est en train d'observer le ciel, nuageux, chargé surement d'innombrables flocons et pluies verglaçantes.

Mais le temps ne la dérange pas. Elle a toujours adoré l'hiver, le froid et la glace.

Cependant, en ce soir, elle regarde les étoiles et cherche la première étoile qui brille dans le ciel. Celle qui exaucerait ses souhaits et ses désirs.

Elle la voit, brillante dans la nuit. Cette première étoile du soir. Celle dont on raconte de nombreuses histoires. Celle faiseuse de miracles et de légendes. La voilà, cette étoile.

La jeune femme rassemble ses mains, l'une contre l'autre. Paume contre paume. Les doigts se resserrent pour ne former qu'une boule de main. Elle ferme les yeux et murmure à voix basse :

"Étoile du soir, étoile de l'espoir,

Je souhaite te dire en ce soir,

Une prière dans la nuit noire.

Je souhaite prier pour toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées grâce à une équipe un peu particulière.

Un joueur de retro gamming qui ressemble à mon frère et qui teste des jeux pourris, ceux que j'ai connu dans mon enfance avec mon aîné, avec lui, un métalleux fan de jeux également et de cinéma, adorable, doux et attentionné avec sa moitié. Face à eux, se trouve également dans cette équipe, un énergique et presque inépuisable pyrobarbare, dont je ne sais d'où il tient sa source d'énergie, peut-être que seul son patron et partenaire sait lui. Ainsi que le doux prince des dindons et le très soyeux maître des dés et toutes les personnes qui les accompagne. Je souhaite leur dire merci.

Grâce à leur inspiration, leur création, j'ai pu aller de l'avant. J'ai pu sortir au grand jour après des blessures profondes dans mon enfance. J'ai pu m'insérer dans un groupe qui m'acceptait tel que je suis. J'ai appris à grandir, à prendre mon indépendance, à m'affirmer dans mes choix et surtout dans les loisirs qui me plaisent. De réussir à convaincre ma famille que ce que je faisais n'allait pas nuire à ma vie quotidienne.

Petite étoile du soir. Je souhaite aussi le bonheur à tous mes proches et à tous mes amis rencontrés depuis cette année. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. J'espère juste qu'il sera joyeux. En attendant, petite étoile, veille sur eux, ou si tu ne le peux pas, donne-moi la force pour soutenir leur projet. Avancez avec eux. Les aider quand je le peux."

La jeune femme ferme délicatement la fenêtre. Pose sa tête sur son oreiller et rêve, comme elle l'a toujours fait sur les gens qu'elle admire, aime et avec qui elle partage ses passions du jeu vidéo et des jeux de rôle.

Fin.


	24. Jour 23

Merci.

La neige était-elle tombée sur la France ? Le coeur était-il en fête pour chacun d'entre vous ? Pour vous qui avaient lu ce calendrier de l'avent du début à la fin. Ce deuxième calendrier de l'avent-ure.

Cette année, il n'y avait pas uniquement que les personnages acteurs et en première ligne d'Aventures. Il s'agissait bien de chacun des membres, qu'ils travaillent dans l'ombre ou qui ont aidé à l'élaboration de cette magnifique aventure.

Mais il n'y a pas uniquement ceux qui passent sur Youtube dans ce calendrier de l'avent. Il existe les fans artistes, que ce soit des maîtres du mot, ou du crayon à papier et de la sculpture, de l'informatique ou de la musique, ils sont nombreux et tous différents, il y a aussi et surtout vous. Oui, vous qui lisez ses lignes devant votre écran. Ces fans qui certes n'ont pas cette capacité de créer sur le papier, l'informatique, avec la voix ou les mains. Vous êtes vous aussi des acteurs de ces grandes aventures. Vous qui nous suivez dans nos délires (même si parfois cela peut vous paraître bizarre.) Vous qui participez à la vie de la communauté. Car les Youtubeurs, les dessinateurs, les écrivains et toutes ces personnes qui sont autour de vous et que vous pouvez soutenir à votre manière. Juste en lisant ou en visionnant leur travail. En laissant un commentaire nous motivant à continuer ce que nous aimons.

Certains d'entre nous ne ferons pas de notre passion de notre métier. D'autres réussiront et continueront longtemps. Peut-être que quelques-uns trouveront une autre branche qui les passionnera.

Un long message n'est-ce pas ?

C'est aussi mon avis. Mais sachez que c'est mon opinion. Merci à vous tous qui me faites vivre un rêve éveillé. Qui me motive tous les jours à réaliser des petits croquis, des écrits plus ou moins développés. De continuer ma passion. Merci à vous qui me laissez un petit commentaire ou un plus grand pour certains. ^^

Un grand MERCI à vous tous.

Bacciolino et cookie de Noël sur vous !

Juliabakura.


	25. Jour 24

Chant de Noël 2 : Elfe et Nain.

Le jour avait fait place à la nuit, cet hiver était assez doux pour l'époque. La neige avait certes recouvert les montagnes, mais les plaines avaient été épargnée. Balthazar était parti prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, Théo s'était dirigé en direction d'une église de la lumière, Aldo avait préféré les bonnes auberges, Shin était retourné aux montagnes pour aller retrouver une ancienne conquête, Grunlek avait décidé de rester dans la forêt à s'occuper d'Eden.

Cette année, il n'était pas seul, Mani le double, elfe télékinésiste était à ses côtés en train de jouer avec ses araignées. Les doigts fins gratouillant ses cheveux à la recherche de ses amies. Tous deux avaient décidé de ne pas rentrer dans leur pays natal. L'un pour ne pas reprendre ses fonctions de prince, l'autre, car il était curieux des humains.

Pourtant, en ce soir de Noël, accompagné de leur collègue du monde animal, ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner de la population, pour rester auprès de la nature qu'ils aimaient tant.

Grunlek préparait de la cuisine, tandis que Mani l'observait curieux.

"Que faites vous de bon pour ce soir, maître Grunlek ?"

"Je prépare du ragoût de faisan qu'Eden a attrapé ce soir."

"J'ai entendu dire de la part des humains que Noël devrait bientôt arriver. Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que Noël ?"

"Eh bien, disons que cela est une fête de fin de l'hiver afin de s'offrir des présents. Ce serait la fête où le jour augmente et la nuit diminue. On fête les lumières. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Chez nous, les nains, nous fêtons le père Golem qui créerait des jouets pour les jeunes. Et chez vous, les elfes ?"

"Je… Je n'ai jamais fêté de pareil événement. Ni même dans ma plus tendre jeunesse. Je crois que je me suis toujours écarté de ce genre de fête. Je n'ai jamais aimé tout ce qui était fête... Et puis... Je n'avais personne avec qui les fêter."

« Tu veux que nous le fêtions ensemble ? »

Les yeux de Mani s'ouvrirent grandement, des étincelles d'impatience et de joies pouvaient y être découvertes. Il ressemblait à un de ses enfants qui attendait impatiemment ce genre de proposition. Rapidement, le télékinésiste se rattrapa et referma son visage joyeux pour regarder vers le ciel.

« Je… Non, ce ne doit pas être intéressant. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir sur ton visage Mani. Allez, descends de ton arbre. Prends tes araignées et vient fêter Noël avec nous. »

Mani rougissait, avant de voir ses petites araignées quitter ses cheveux et partir en direction de Grunlek. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour aller les rejoindre autour du feu de camp, près d'un bon repas et entouré de chaleurs de camarade. Eden posa sa tête mignonne de louve sur ses genoux. Les araignées obsèrevent depuis l'épaule de Grunlek la mixture en cours.

À coup de chants Nains et Elfiques, les deux individus fêtèrent à leur manière, cette fête de l'hiver.

FIN.


	26. Jour 25

_**Joyeux Noël à tous !**_

 _ **Merci à vous qui avez lu cette fanfiction en discrétion ou alors en laissant un commentaire.**_

 _ **Pleins de Bacciolino à tous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage.**

Le matin venait de se lever sur la petite bourgade. Ce n'était pas le chant des oiseaux qui venait réveiller les aventuriers encore endormis, mais les pas lourds des passants sur la voie où ils s'étaient installés.

Shinddha et Mani furent les premiers sur le qui vive, les deux avaient pris le dernier tour de garde. Au grand désespoir de Shinddha, qui s'était retrouvé enroulé dans le fil de certaines des araignées. Grunlek s'éveilla doucement par les chatouilles de Nina. Aldo entendit les rires de Grunlek l'éveillant à son tour et se préparant à sortir quelques vers dont il avait le secret.

Théo n'avait pas tellement dormi, il était resté vigilant à tout ce qui l'entourait, devenir aussi petit qu'une souris, n'était pas la meilleure aventure qu'il a vécue, enfin, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ronflait paisiblement dans son coin. Théo le regarda, l'air un peu sceptique avant de lui hurler.

« DEBOUT ! »

S'il avait pu, B.O.B aurait sursauté et serait retombé brutalement sur le sol, seulement voilà, il n'avait pas la possibilité de bouger son corps comme ses autres compagnons. Et il resta statique, les yeux grands ouverts observant autour de lui.

« Espèce de… ça va pas ! Tu veux me faire une crise cardiaque ? Et puis tu le sais mieux que quiconque que je ne peux pas me déplacer. À cause de qui ? Hein ? Je te signale ! » S'énerva le mage.

« Il a raison. Nous devons y aller maintenant. »souffla Grunlek l'air sérieux, la main sur la tête de Nina. « Nous devons pas perdre de temps pour tenter de nous retransformer. Nous ne savons pas comment vont être les habitants. S'ils vont bien nous accueillir et si surtout il y a des enfants. »

« Je veux bien… » souffla Mani intimidé, se cachant derrière Gawé. « mais comment on va faire pour se faire adopter ? Surtout, moi, je ne sais pas comment m'approcher des enfants. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Shinddha. Avec tous les enfants qu'il a, il doit s'y connaître. » sourit Aldo.

Le demi-élémentaire se mit à bouder à l'évocation des possibles enfants que ce dernier aurait eue. La tension retomba un peu des épaules des différents aventuriers.

Chacun prit leur disposition pour se préparer à la rencontre avec les jeunes humains. Aldo fut le premier à se mettre debout, afin de remonter une nouvelle fois la clé de Grunlek. Mani et Shinddha s'étaient approchés de la sortie afin de voir si la voie était libre. Théo était parti récupérer B.O.B sur le sol afin de le porter sur ses épaules.

Une fois la voie sécurisé, tous se mirent en marche vers le centre de la ville, du moins… ils essayèrent, car ne mesurant que 10 centimètres de haut, les chaussures des habitants paraissaient immenses. Le village bien que plus petit était fort mouvementé, les passants étaient nombreux. Et nos aventuriers faisaient à peine la taille de leur chaussure.

Personnes ne regardaient vers le sol. Personnes ne les voyaient.

Rapidement, les aventuriers se retrouvèrent éloignés les uns des autres, aux grands désespoirs de Grunlek. Entraînés par la foule les menant vers le nord du village, Shinddha et Mani s'étaient retrouvé à l'intérieur d'une boulangerie. Heureusement pour eux, les araignées de Mani formèrent un cortège pour les deux hommes, ensemble, ils purent grimper à l'intérieur de la bâtisse pour circuler plus librement et ne pas se faire écraser. Ils montèrent vers l'étage supérieur du bâtiment, là, des rires et des chants se firent entendre. Le boulanger n'était pas seul à habiter dans l'endroit. Trois enfants étaient en train de chahuter pour jouer avec une petite figurine. Deux jeunes filles rousses ayant entre 6 et 8 ans et un petit garçon blond, timide, chantonnant quelques comptines alors qu'il n'avait que 4 ans.

« C'est notre chance. » souffla Shinddha, le doigt pointé vers les enfants. « Allons-y Mani. Nous allons pouvoir redevenir humains. »

« Mais, comment comptes tu les approcher ? Et puis, tu n'as pas peur qu'ils ne veulent pas nous retransformer en notre forme humanoïde ? »

« T'inquiète, j'ai un plan. Avec l'aide de tes araignées, nous pourrons bientôt goûter aux joies de la séduction. »

« Oh oui. De ta belle séduction. » souffla Mani à l'oreille de Shinddha, tandis que les araignées détournaient leur tête.

« PAS CETTE SEDUCTION ! » hurla Shinddha.

Le cri du demi-élémentaire alerta les deux jeunes filles et le petit garçon. Les descendants du boulanger cherchèrent du regard l'origine du bruit et virent tomber sur la table, Mani, Shinddha et les araignées.

Au début, les jeunes filles eurent peur des araignées. Seul, le petit garçon semblait être curieux.

« N'ayez pas peur, nous sommes venus vous offrir un spectacle fabuleux et merveilleux. » souffla Shinddha en saluant les enfants.

Mani regardait Shinddha avec un drôle d'air, s'interrogeant dans la manière dont il avait prévu de procéder afin de les séduire. Les deux jouets se lançaient des regards intrigués, quand Shinddha se mit à crier :

« BON TU LE FAIS OUI ? »

Surpris, Mani sursauta avant de murmurer

« D'accord, puisque tu le désires. »

Il s'approcha de Shinddha et doucement posa ses lèvres de laine sur la joue du jouet de paille, sous les yeux émerveillés des deux petites filles, qui s'imaginaient des histoires d'amour et d'eaux fraîches. Tandis que le petit garçon se demandait ce que les deux jouets vivant faisaient.

S'il le pouvait, Shinddha se serait mis à rougir. Au lieu de ça, il recula de quelques mètres et tomba au sol avant de bégayer.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS ! »

« Bah, tu m'as dit de le faire ? »

« De faire jouer tes araignées, donne nous un spectacle ! M'embrasse pas ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu me colles comme ça ! »

La réaction du demi-élémentaire fit rire les deux petites filles qui se mirent à se chuchoter quelques étranges discussions aux oreilles.

Mani claqua doucement des doigts pour faire réagir ses araignées.

« Allez, mes amies. Allez Hop ! »

Les araignées se regardèrent, surement car elle s'interrogeait sur la méthode à suivre, quand tout à coup, Nina se mit à bondir sur le dos d'Ake. Clem en fit de même. Les deux araignées se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, patte contre patte. Gae attrapa Gawe et l'envoya au-dessus de ses comparses. Elle se leva au dessus de cette pyramide d'araignée et fit un petit cri mignon signalant la fin de leur tour.

Le petit garçon applaudit les étranges araignées, les yeux emplis d'étoiles et de rêves. Mani se gratta la tête avant de saluer l'enfant. Ce dernier prit un ruban d'un cadeau qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire.

Les jeunes filles se disputaient désormais le Shinddha en se demandant laquelle des deux aurait le droit d'avoir ce jouet si romantique. L'une d'entre elles attrapa le ruban de l'autre et entoura légèrement le cou de Shin, pour en faire un nœud papillon. Le petit garçon fit de même avec son ruban sur l'un des bras de Mani.

Le père inquiétait par les bruits de ses enfants arriva à l'étage demandant l'origine de ce remue ménage.

« Papa, papa, je te présente Baiser ! Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ? » disait une des filles en même temps que son petit frère.

« Regarde papa ! Voici HOP ! »

Des lueurs sortirent des deux jouets. Par surprise, les enfants les lâchèrent tandis que leur père les attrapa pour les emmener vers lui. Petit à petit, les jouets disparurent pour laisser place à nos aventuriers.

La surprise du patriarche laissa place à la fureur d'avoir berné des enfants par une aussi terrible ruse. Mani se cacha derrière Shinddha qui essaya d'expliquer la situation au père de famille. La discussion était houleuse et les enfants semblaient être triste d'avoir perdu leurs jouets. En voyant les yeux humides du petit garçon, les araignées sortirent de leur cachette. Mani les observa inquiet en les voyant retourner sur la table et regardant leur maître. Une sorte d'alchimie dans leur regard fit comprendre à l'elfe ce qu'il devait faire.

« Allez mes amies, allez hop ! » souffla Mani à la grande surprise de Shinddha et du père de famille.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers la table pour voir les petites araignées refaire leur numéro. Il applaudit et ses yeux rayonnèrent à nouveau de rêve face à ce petit spectacle.

Au même moment, au Sud de la ville. Grunlek fut attrapé par Aldo. Ils avaient dérivé entre les différentes chaussures des villageois, les roues des charrettes, les pattes de chien. Ils avaient slalomé entre les différents obstacles devant eux et avaient perdu la trace de leurs compagnons.

Un sac de toile tomba au sol juste devant nos deux compères. Aldo était prêt à l'éviter quand brusquement les mécanismes de Grunlek se bloquèrent et il chuta. Le nain tomba sur Aldo. Le troubadour et le mécanicien se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur du-dit sac.

« Mince. Grunlek ! » souffla le troubadour les mains sur le remontoir.

Un petit cliqueti, deux tours de clé et le nain s'éveilla à nouveau. Tous deux s'apprêtaient à sortir du sac, quand ils se sentirent soulevés.

Sans pouvoir agir, sans même pouvoir se libérer, Aldo et Grunlek se trouvèrent ballotés dans ce sac féminin, contenant quelques maigres affaires. Essentiellement des vêtements, une petite bourse avec quelques pièces et un morceau de pain, après quelques heures, ils sentirent le sac se poser sur une table. Une voix féminine annonça son retour dans la maisonnée.

« Maman ! » s'écrièrent une dizaine de voix auprès du sac. « Tu es enfin de retour. Tu nous as ramenés quelque chose ? »

« Oui, quelques vêtements de ma main, du pain… » commença la jeune femme en mettant sa main de son sac. Soudain, elle attrapa Grunlek.

Aldo surpris en le voyant s'élever dans les airs s'accrocha à sa jambe pour sortir de ce sac. Que fut la surprise de la mère de famille en voyant un si étrange objet, elle allait le lâcher brutalement, quand Aldo se mit à chantonner un petit air familier.

La femme fut conquise. Les enfants étonnés se dirigèrent vers les étranges objets.

« Nous allons vous monter un petit spectacle avant Noël. Asseyez-vous, prenez donc place et laissez la magie des mots et du talent mécanique de mon ami vous emmener au pays des rêves. »

La mère n'y voyait aucune objection, de tels objets pour elle ne pouvait être qu'inoffensif. Elle s'installa avec ses galopins dans la pièce, le regard rivé vers Grunlek et Aldo.

Aldo se prépara à chantonner une comptine, quand il vit Grunlek se figer, il redonna deux coups de clé dans son dos pour le faire fonctionner.

À la lumière de la bougie, Grunlek utilisa tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession pour bricoler des ombres avec des outils et des objets, Aldo raconta l'histoire d'un renne allant dans la forêt, à la recherche de son maître, afin de réaliser un de ses rêves : distribuer des cadeaux dans l'ensemble de la contrée et de voir les enfants ravis.

Pour imiter la forme du renne, Grunlek prit une chaussette qu'il plaça au bout d'un bâton et prit deux aiguilles à tricoter pour former les bois.

La magie opéra sur l'adulte comme sur les enfants. Ils furent bercés par la douceur de la voix d'Aldo qui racontait les péripéties de ce renne. Les yeux des enfants brillaient de mille feux en voyant les ombres se dessiner sur leur mur.

De temps à autre, Aldo faisait une pause pour remonter les mécanismes de son ami. Ce qui faisait grandement rire les enfants.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, enfants comme parent applaudirent leur prestation.

« Merci beaucoup. » sourit l'aînée des enfants. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens, mais recevez ceci de notre part. »

Elle noua au cou des deux jouets un ruban orange et un autre vert.

« Je peux savoir quels sont vos noms ? » demanda la benjamine, le doigt dans la bouche.

« Comment tu nous appellerais ? » répondit Aldo.

« Euh… Chanteur et Ressort. » riait la petite fille.

À ces mots, une lueur apparut dans la pièce. La mère ne semblait pas être inquiète, un peu comme si elle avait accepté la magie dans ce monde. Elle observa avec ses enfants dans ses bras la transformation de Chanteur et Ressort et vit apparaître devant ses yeux Aldo et Grunlek.

« Merci à vous. » enchaîna Grunlek en faisant une révérence à la mère et aux enfants. « Vous nous avez libérés d'un étrange sortilège qui sévissait sur nous. Nous vous devons une fière chandelle. »

« Je vous en prie, Ressort. » sourit la mère de famille. « Nous sommes heureux d'avoir pu vous aider. Merci à vous d'avoir partagé un peu de votre temps avec ma famille en ce jour de réveillon. »

Dans les ruelles, le froid, la neige et les autres intempéries sévissaient. Alors que certains avaient retrouvé formes humaines. D'autres avaient moins de chance. Ralenti par le poids qu'il avait sur le dos, et de son propre corps, Théo de Silverberg se voyait affaibli. Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait avec B.O.B, le mage, sur ses épaules. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Ils avaient perdu leurs alliés. Et aucun enfant n'étaient visibles à leurs yeux.

Le temps défilait trop vite pour ses petits êtres et le stress se faisait ressentir. Surtout pour notre ami magicien, qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pouvait à peine serrer ses poings l'un contre l'autre pour rester accrocher au cou de son ami paladin.

« Tu crois qu'on va retrouver nos apparences ? Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ? Théo, as-tu vu un enfant dans les parages ? » ne cessait de répéter le mage.

La pression sur les épaules du paladin était d'autant plus forte, qu'il se sentait coupable de leur transformation. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas ramassé ce maudit objet, ils ne seraient pas dans cet état actuellement.

Le jour avait laissé place à la nuit. Les rues se vidaient et l'espoir dans les yeux du mage aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? Il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures avant de… »

« Stop. » s'énerva Théo. « Je t'interdis de penser à cela. Il ne faut pas désespérer. Je suis sur qu'on va s'en sortir. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je vais trouver une solution. »

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence plana entre les deux êtres. Seul le bruit de la neige qui crissait sous le poids du paladin se faisait entendre.

Quand tout d'un coup, les cloches se mirent à retentir.

Il était 23h00. Il n'avait plus qu'une heure avant de ne plus revenir en arrière.

« Théo… » murmura le mage d'une voix faible.

« QUOI ! » s'énerva le paladin.

« Je crois que c'est la fin… »

« Ne dit pas de sottise ! On a encore une heure. »

« Je… Je n'arrive plus à bouger mes doigts. »

Théo se figea également. Il sentit ses jambes devenir raides. Incapable du moindre mouvement. Ses bras et ses mains qui maintenaient le mage ne lui obéissaient plus. Il devenait le jouet. Sa conscience était encore présente, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

« Je suis désolé… » souffla Théo.

« Au moins, il y a du bon dans cette histoire. Mon démon ne pourra plus jamais faire du mal. » riait doucement le mage avant que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa voix.

Théo voulut le faire interagir en lui hurlant dessus, en l'insultant. Hélas, sa voix était elle aussi bloquée au fond de son corps de jouet. Il ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour voir les dernières larmes du célèbre Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Ils allaient être des jouets immobiles pour toute leur existence ? À observer le monde extérieur sans pouvoir l'influencer. Sans pouvoir tenter de se faire pardonner une dernière fois pour tout ce qu'ils ont traversé.

La neige continuait à tomber, indifférente au sort de ces deux jouets. Le silence macabre plana sur leurs deux têtes. Dans cette ruelle, personne ne pouvait voir le regard de détresse du paladin, ni les larmes du pyromage. Personne ?

Pas réellement. Dans la rue noire, une petite ombre était en train de courir. Elle possédait des vêtements amples, sales et déchirés par endroits. Un chapeau qui couvrait à peine le haut de sa tête et des mitaines aux mains, pas d'écharpe, les chaussures trouées, le nez rougi par le froid. L'ombre d'un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine une dizaine d'années portait dans ses bras un sac très léger. Il courait dans la ruelle, et peut-être habitué par l'obscurité, vit les deux jouets.

Il s'en saisit sans aucun remords, les installa avec grande précaution dans son sac et repartit avec.

B.O.B et Théo voyait bien en ce petit garçon, que ce n'était pas un enfant de riches. Ils sentirent qu'ils étaient entraînés contre leur gré dans une course dans les ruelles, pour arriver dans une maison abandonnée. Tout était en ruine. Une bonne partie du toit était trouée. Aucune chaleur apparente dans la demeure, mais le visage du petit garçon rayonnait de joie.

« Je suis rentré Claire. » souffla le petit garçon.

Tout doucement, il posa le sac sur le sol et se dirigea vers Claire.

« Eliot. Je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. Je suis désolée grand frère. Je n'ai rien pu récupérer pour fêter Noël. Je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi manger, ni même un cadeau pour toi. Justes deux rubans offerts par une gentille couturière. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Claire. J'ai été chez le boulanger. Il m'a offert quelques miches de pain. Et puis, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. »

Le petit garçon fouilla dans son sac. Il sortit dans un premier temps, les miches de pain qu'il avait en sa possession. Puis, avec une grande délicatesse, il attrapa les deux jouets trouvés au sol.

« Regarde Claire ! Une poupée de porcelaine et un soldat de plomb. »

Pour la première fois, Théo et B.O.B purent apercevoir le visage de la petite fille. Elle devait à peine avoir 6 ans. Les cheveux roux sales, longs parcourant le long de son dos. Les yeux émeraude brillants à l'apparition de ces deux jouets. Un corps si menu, qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle allait s'effondrer d'un moment ou un autre.

« C'est incroyable Eliot ! »

« Héhé. » sourit le petit garçon. « Qui sait, les anges ont peut-être eu envie de nous offrir un petit présent. Parce que l'on a été sage et gentil ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sur ! C'est parce que toi et moi, on ne s'abandonnera pas. On restera une famille ! On saura relever tous les dangers ! Et vivre un jour une grande fête ! »

« Une grande fête ? Et tu crois qu'on trouvera un papa et une maman ? »

« Oui, on trouvera un papa et une maman. Notre maman sera en train de cuisiner des bons petits plats dans la cuisine. Tu mettras la table en chantonnant avec elle. Tandis que je serais avec papa qui coupera du bois. Je lui amenérai des bûches qu'il coupera avec sa grande hache, pour réchauffer la maison. Et puis après, on fêtera Noël à trois en mangeant les bons petits plats. Des légumes, des fruits, un peu de viande et du pain. Et puis après on recevra une poupée que maman aura tricotée et une statue de bois que papa aura taillé. On ira se coucher ensemble et on rêvera de notre vie, des bonnes actions qu'on l'on va faire avec papa et maman. »

« Ce serait merveilleux. » bailla Claire, les yeux songeurs face à ce rêve.

« Il est tard, Claire. Allons dormir. Je vais rester près de toi pour être bien au chaud. »

« D'accord Eliot. Mais, avant ça. Garde le soldat de plomb. Il est pour toi. Moi je garde ce mage en porcelaine. »

« Oh ! Merci Claire. »

L'horloge était en train de sonner les coups de 23h45. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que tout ne soit terminé. Soit les enfants leur donnaient un nom, soit ils les laissaient ainsi pour l'éternité.

« Tient grand frère. Un des rubans. Cela servira d'écharpe à ton soldat de plomb. Il ne faut pas qu'il attrape froid. »

La petite Claire accrocha au cou du paladin un ruban blanc. Elle fit la même opération sur le mage.

« Dis grand frère. Comment tu vas appeler ton soldat de plomb ? On ne va pas toujours l'appeler ainsi ? »

23h55.

À ces mots, Théo et B.O.B avaient encore un peu d'espoir. La possibilité de croire que dans quelques minutes ils redeviendraient humains. Qu'ils pourront bouger et sortir de cette malédiction. Dans son cœur de demi-diable, B.O.B avait pitié pour ces deux enfants, il ne connaissait pas leur histoire, mais ces deux orphelins vivaient pauvrement et ne rêvaient pas de richesse. Mais bien d'une vie basique, normale, leur permettant de subvenir à leurs besoins vitaux.

« Je ne sais pas Claire. Je ne sais pas. Dors, la nuit porte conseil, j'espère trouver une idée d'ici demain. »

« D'accord Grand frère. On dira les noms ensemble. »

L'espoir se changea en terreur, tristesse et désespoir en entendant ces mots. Ne pouvant pas émettre de son pour les avertir. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur leur visage. Plus rien ne pouvait les sauver ?

Pendant ce temps, Mani, Shinddha, Aldo et Grunlek s'étaient retrouvé dans la place du village. Nos quatre aventuriers avaient réussi à fausser compagnie de leur hôte. En douceur pour Aldo et Grunlek, leur indiquant qu'ils avaient des amis à retrouver qui avait subi le même sort. Avec plus de difficulté pour Mani et Shinddha. Les deux n'étant pas du tout sociable durent rivaliser d'ingénierie et de conquête du cœur de l'enfant pour parvenir à leurs fins.

« B.O.B ? THEO ! » hurlait Shinddha Inquiet.

« Vous croyez qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à se sortir de ce sortilège ? » demanda Mani inquiet.

« Il nous reste encore quelques minutes. Tout n'est pas perdu. » souffla Aldo.

« Bien séparons-nous et essayons de les retrouver au plus vite. » proposa Grunlek.

Tous acquiesèrent à l'idée. Ils se préparaient à partir chacun dans leur coin à la recherche du paladin et du demi-diable, quand ils virent des ombres sortirent d'une ruelle, obscure et lugubre, d'une démarche posée et calme.

Face à eux se trouvaient Théo et B.O.B portant chacun un enfant endormi dans les bras. On pouvait lire sur le visage de B.O.B beaucoup de tristesse et de compassion pour la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il la réchauffait avec l'aide d'un morceau de tissu et d'un peu de magie.

Théo lui aussi avait quelques traits d'émotion sur le visage. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir cela pour un gamin. Cette peur de rester à tout jamais être un jouet à tout jamais et cette jouissance de retrouver son corps. La possibilité de se mouvoir, des bonheurs simples et pourtant essentiels pour vivre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux ? "demanda Grunlek en observant Théo et B.O.B

"Il nous faut trouver une famille pour ses deux enfants." soufflait B.O.B.

Mani et Aldo proposèrent les deux familles qu'ils ont rencontrées. Ensemble et avec l'aide de Grunlek et Shinddha, les familles se rencontrèrent. Ils leur proposèrent de garder les enfants. Ils firent mieux, formèrent une famille ensemble.

C'est ainsi que B.O.B et Théo abandonnèrent les enfants dans de meilleures mains. Ils ignorèrent que le seul souvenir des enfants sur les deux jouets était qu'ils ont rêvé que c'était le présent des anges. Ils pensaient que c'étaient les anges qui ont offert leur famille.

Fin


End file.
